When It Rains
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Set sometime in late spring of 1980 – Donna did go to Madison, Eric stayed to wait for her. Fez kicked Jackie out of the apartment and she has nowhere to go… For Eric, will a promise from the past change with a promise of the future? Rated T for language and maybe some smut
1. Chapter 1 Wet Cat Drowned Rat

Set sometime in late spring of 1980 – Donna did go to Madison, Eric stayed to wait for her. Fez kicked Jackie out of the apartment and she has nowhere to go…For Eric, will a promise from the past _change_ with a promise of the future?

_(Non-Canon / AU / All fictional – I own nothing but the plot)_

**Chapter 01** – Wet Cat Drowned Rat

xXx

She stood in the patio doorway with the rain pouring behind her. Two suitcases sat on the wet concrete. She had been crying but now she just looked like a sad wet cat. "Fez kicked me out…Donna's moved to Madison…Bob's sold the house…I just need a couple of weeks to get my own place. Can I sleep here?" A bolt of cloud to ground lightning struck, lighting the driveway and making her look just that much more wretched.

"Hyde sleeps in the…." Eric protested.

"No, he doesn't. I know he moved to Milwaukee with W.B. Please Eric, I have no place else to go." She wiped her eyes and continued, "I tried to call Michael, but he's living with Brooke and Betsy in Chicago and if this doesn't make things worse, my car broke down three blocks from here."

She looked at him with those big luminous eyes. "Obi-wan. You're my only hope."

Why did she have to go and appeal to his obsession for all things Star Wars? Rolling his eyes, he surrendered. "Just for tonight. My folks are asleep and I don't want them to freak out when they get up and see you here."

Jackie hoped she didn't look at relieved as she felt. Her only other choice was that no-tell motel down the street and she certainly didn't want to pay hourly rates for a skank motel room! "Thank you Eric. I really appreciate this."

"Yeah well….I don't know. You can probably sleep in Laurie's bed. I'll get you some clean sheets." Eric closed the patio doors against the rain and picked up one of her suitcases. "Damn, Jackie, what do you have in here? Bricks?"

Dripping wet and leaving puddles on the floor, Jackie walked over and dragged the suitcase back to the door. "Eric, I'm not looking for sympathy or a hand out. If you don't want to help me, I totally get it. I haven't been exactly nice to you over the years."

"Well, it's never too late to start." He muttered as he opened the kitchen door. Jackie stood there looking at the Forman kitchen. It represented the perfect home she never knew. She had never been glaringly nice to Kitty, but she adored Red Forman. Yet still, this was more of a home than any other she had ever been in. She smiled and picked up her heavy bags and dragged them along the kitchen floor to where Eric was still holding the door.

"Look, why don't you leave these doorstops down here and just … I'll give you a clean pair of pajama's to sleep in. You can get your stuff in the morning."

She reached out hesitantly and touched his arm. "Eric, do you think I can get a shower? I smell like dirty road water."

"Yeah…whatever." He replied as he led the way up the stairs to the second floor. Jackie followed quietly; she didn't want to wake up Mrs. Forman and it was getting late. Eric opened a closet and pulled out a clean set of sheets and pillowcase. He pointed to the bedroom door and Jackie opened it to find most of Laurie's stuff had been moved out. Eric came back in with a towel and pair of Spiderman pajamas. She looked at them and looked back at Eric.

He pointed a finger at her and said, "If you even comment on my choice of sleepwear… we have a garage!"

She smiled sadly, "No, I was wondering if you had a clean pair of boxers. My…._delicates_…are downstairs…unless you want to go get me a pair." Eric opened his mouth to say something then shut the door behind him. Minutes later a pair of green boxer shorts flew into the room.

Jackie chuckled softly and set about making up the bed. She collected the nightclothes and tiptoed into the hallway. The bathroom door was open and she quickly grabbed a towel and went inside.

The hot water felt great. Kitty had a generic herbal shampoo that made Jackie crinkle her nose at the smell, but she had dirt in her hair and needed it clean. While she was rinsing, she took her blouse and pants, wrung out the excess water and hung the garments over the shower curtain. She could probably get them dry in the morning.

She was just about to turn the water off when she heard the bathroom door open. Carefully, she peeked out the curtain to see it was Mrs. Forman. "Oh Eric, honey…are you showering again? Didn't they have hot showers in Africa? Ahahahaha, I'll be just a minute dear."

Kitty turned on the sink to brush her teeth and the shower water turned scalding hot. Jackie nearly shouted in shock. Kitty laughed, "Oh sorry dear, just be glad I didn't flush the toilet!"

Mrs. Forman finished brushing her teeth and used Jackie's towel to wipe her hands. Jackie could almost feel the cringe coming on. The bathroom door closed and she turned off the water. Using the cleaner half of the towel, Jackie quickly dried off and put on the boxers and Eric's pajamas.

xXx

Red got up first and walked outside to get the morning paper. The damn paperboy threw it in the bushes again. Red sighed, and shut the door behind him. He was looking at the morning headlines when he stubbed his toe on a suitcase.

"God…damn…jeez….ERIC!" He grabbed his toe and hobbled over to the couch. Kitty came running down the stairs, her hair still wrapped in pink foam rollers, tucking her robe belt into a knot. "Oh dear Red, what happened?"

Red pointed at the pair of suitcases parked by the kitchen door. "Where the hell did these come from? I thought your son put all of his crap away!"

Kitty put a hand over her heart, "My son? Why is he _my_ son all of a sudden?"

"…because the dumbass left his luggage on the floor…where I could trip over it!" Red exclaimed. Kitty hurried over to look at the suitcases. "Honey, these aren't Eric's." Kitty flipped the clasp on the lid and out popped brassieres and underwear and delicate filmy nightgowns.

Red looked at the staircase. "He's got a girl upstairs. Kitty, make me some coffee and get that girl down here."

Kitty was aghast! Coffee… and a girl upstairs? "Well, honey, if she's been up there all night, what's the use of waking Eric early? Just take his car keys, he can't escape and we can find out who she is."

Red grumbled and carried his newspaper into the kitchen. Kitty followed to make a pot of coffee.

xXx

Eric was having the best dream in months. Donna was running up the stairs, her robe open and fluttering with each stride. Her long red hair was streaming behind her and she was calling his name. "Oh Eric, I can't believe it….wake up honey…"

"Oh Donna…" he smiled in his sleep.

"ERIC WAKE UP!"

Eric bolted upright in shock. "MOM? What the hell!"

Kitty was throwing covers around. "Where is she?" Kitty got down on her hands and knees looking under the bed, opening the closet. Eric jumped out of bed, "Mom, what are you doing!"

Kitty stood up. "You have a girl in here mister. You are just lucky that I'm upstairs and not your father!"

"Mom, calm down. I don't have a girl in here. Jackie Burkhart is sleeping across the hall in Laurie's room."

"What?" Kitty turned around. "What are you talking about?"

Eric explained how he heard noises in the middle of night and when he went down to the kitchen he saw her standing in the rain. He told his mom the rest of the story and she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"That poor dear. It's just like the time her mother abandoned her but there's no Bob Pinciotti to take her in this time."

Eric thought back to the time they found out Jackie had been "sleeping" in the basement with Hyde and was promptly dispatched to the Pinciotti's. _Oh Donna._ Eric looked at his mom. "I couldn't just kick her out so I told her she could spend the night."

The mother instinct in Kitty kicked in. "Well, you did the right thing, no young lady should be walking through the rain with her belongings when the Forman's have an extra bedroom. Honey, you get dressed and bring Jackie downstairs. I'll talk to your father."

xXx

Red sputtered and nearly choked on his coffee. "Again? Where are this girls parents?"

Kitty took a dishtowel and wiped up the sprayed coffee. "Now Red, you know her father is a jailbird and her mother is a floozy….the poor thing just tries so hard. She's not my favorite of Eric's friends, but she's a good girl deep in side. Deep. Deep inside. _Very_ _deep_."

Red rolled his eyes. "First Eric comes back, we get rid of Steven and now we have another stray under our roof? Am I wearing a sign on my back that says "All homeless and hungry are invited to the Forman house?" NO! She can spend the night and then send her packing."

"Red, that is not very nice. What kind of examples do we set as parents if we put a friend of our son's back out on the street? Honey, we have to find her a place to stay."

"Kitty, I don't want to get involved." He frowned. Then opened his mouth to add another protest but said, "Jeez…it's a _girl_ this time!" Kitty smiled "You big lug, I think you always had a soft spot for Jackie. The girl is all bark and no bite."

xXx

Jackie rolled over and opened her eyes. She did not recognize anything in the room. She sat up and the room started to look vaguely familiar. Oh my god, I'm wearing _Spiderman pajamas!_ She quickly jumped out of bed. Where were her clothes…she had to get out of here! _Sneak out and maybe no one would know she had ever been in Laurie's room_!

Jackie carefully opened the door and quietly pulled it shut with a "click". She whirled around and ran smack into Eric's chest. Eric had been trying to sneak downstairs before Jackie woke up and they both collided into each other.

"Whoa…Jackie. Don't scream." Eric said in a low voice, "I don't want you pissing my dad off this early in the morning." He grabbed her arms and pushed her away. "My mom found your suitcase this morning so they know you're here."

Jackie pushed her dark hair out of her face. "God, now I'm really embarrassed. I was hoping to slip out and go….go somewhere."

Eric looked down at his short friend. "Jackie, seriously…where are you going to go?"

"I don't know! I hate being homeless again." She looked up, "Do you think they made coffee?"

Eric laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's coffee down there and some breakfast. You might as well face the music." Eric followed her down the stairs and noticed that his Spiderman pants never looked that good on him!

xXx

Red peered over the top of his newspaper at the brunette mop of hair that walked into the kitchen. He lowered the paper and said, "Good morning Jackie."

She held up a too long sleeve of pajama arm and waved, "Hello Mr. Forman."

Kitty came over with a plate of hot pancakes. "Sit honey and eat something. I have syrup or jelly, which do you like?"

Jackie smiled cautiously, "Syrup please." She watched as Eric sat in the extra green chair. "Hey dad! Good Morning!"

Red glared at him, "What's good about it?" Red folded his newspaper and set it on the table. "Now listen. Both of you. Jackie, you should know better than to be out all alone on a dark rainy night. Eric, you know better than to sneak a girl in here! You should have got your mother out of bed."

Jackie spoke up, "Mr. Forman, please don't be mad at Eric. He was only trying to help; I would have slept in the garage. You have a thoughtful son and he was just being sweet to a crying girl with no options."

Kitty sat down and patted her husband's hand. "There Red, aren't you proud that you raised a thoughtful son?"

Red looked like he was going to choke. "Thoughtful? Of all the dumbass…."

"Dad! I was only doing what I thought _you_ would do." Eric looked at Jackie who seemed to say, "_Good save_!" Red peered at Eric for some ulterior motive. "Well…I guess I would have done the same thing in this situation but that doesn't mean I like it any less."

Jackie put her hand on Red's other hand. "Thank you Mr. Forman, I'll try to find a place to go today so you'll never know I was here."

Kitty tsked, "Jackie, honey…it's all right. Take your time, it's not like you have a lot of choices open right now. It's a Saturday…I'll help you make some phone calls. We'll get you squared away."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman." She smiled at Red, "Thank you Mr. Forman." Red squirmed under her beaming smiled. She looked at Eric, "Thank you for saving a drowned rat."

xXx


	2. Chapter 2 Opportunity

**Author Note: **_….longer chapter…more activity…glad my readers are back!_

xXx

**Chapter 02** – Opportunity

xXx

It was two weeks later and Jackie still hadn't found a place to live but Kitty couldn't be happier. She had a girl to share gossip with, a shopping partner and someone to roll her hair.

Red didn't mind, he had an accomplice to help him bleed his brake lines, change the oil and wax the corvette. Plus, Jackie kept Kitty occupied which made drinking his evening beer and watching the news that much more enjoyable.

Eric didn't mind either. Jackie was a sounding board for his failed interviews, a confidante when he felt blue about missing Donna and she covered for him when Red had a problem. "Jackie did it!" Eric would say. Jackie would parrot, "I guess I did it!"

The Forman household seemed to absorb the Burkhart girl without a hiccup.

xXx

Eric came home one afternoon with the biggest smile on his face. "I did it!" he said proudly. Jackie was rolling Kitty's hair and looked up as she came through the door. "What did you do?"

Eric kissed his mom on the cheek. "I got the job!" Jackie gasped, "Oh my…was this one you had been rehearsing for?"

Eric grinned. "Yes. Yes indeedy! I will be teaching night classes at the community center for Math and English."

Jackie put down the comb and hugged her friend. "Eric, I'm so happy for you. You studied real hard for this!"

Eric smirked, "Yeah, I did. But, Jackie, you helped me too. The interview panel was tough!"

Kitty was pleased. "My baby got his teaching job! I have to call Aunt Paula and brag. Honey, tell your father we're going out to dinner tonight!" Kitty patted her rollers and kissed Jackie on the cheek. "Thank you for rolling me up sweetie." Then Kitty sailed through the kitchen doors. Eric sat in the chair his mom vacated.

Jackie smiled. "This is big. You got your dream job. When do you start?"

"Well, I'm going to start substituting next Monday and when the semester ends, I get to work summer school during the day. Then it's night school again in September. I talked to the administration office and they are using credits I earned in Africa towards my teaching certification. If I can do one full year with these classes, then I can start working for the School District."

Jackie was so happy for her friend. She never saw Hyde or Michael work this hard for something and achieve it. In fact, Michael kind of lucked into every job he got and Steven had his work handed down to him. Eric was a fluke. He was an _actual_ guy that went out and applied for something and achieved it.

"Why are you smiling at me devil woman?"

Jackie grinned, "You are my role model. I was thinking about continuing my cosmetology classes. Fez said I wasn't _cut out_ to be a stylist but I'll show him! He's just a…just a shampoo boy! I can be stylist and do nails!"

Eric smiled at her determination. "Jackie, you can be anything you want. You should never let someone tell you what you _can't_ do. If you can work with Red Forman and come out unscathed….you are remarkable."

Jackie couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "Thank you Eric. You do pretty good too." She stood up, "I don't want to start getting melodramatic, but I have to fix your mom up for dinner so let me know where you guys are taking her. I need to know if I'm making an up-do or a regular curl."

Eric reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist. "Hey, Missy…you're celebrating with us. If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have passed the interview." Jackie was touched. "Eric, "she said softly, "This is a Forman celebration. I'm just renting for a while. Let your mom have the glory. Enjoy spending time with your parents. Me and you? We can have a beer later on the patio."

Eric smiled. Jackie was fast becoming a great friend. She lost some of that whiny brat persona that used to make him cringe. Without the other gang to egg her on, she was actually a pleasant person. "I'll hold you to that beer invitation."

"Good." She said. "I'll see you later."

xXx

True to her word, Jackie enrolled in Beauty School and doubled up on the classes so she could become an Esthetician. Besides hair and nails, Jackie wanted to be licensed to perform facials and be a skin care artist. Eric's motivational talk inspired her.

When Red and Kitty learned of her enrollment, they encouraged her to stay in Laurie's room while she studied. Jackie was thrilled. "I have test subjects to do my homework on!" Red was worried about that, but Kitty was excited. "It's like having a daughter again!"

Shortly after Eric started working, he found a bachelor apartment and moved out. He claimed that he needed to sleep during the day because he worked at night. He didn't want to be a nuisance to his parents with his new work schedule. Kitty was happy because he stayed in Point Place and Jackie was still staying in Laurie's room. Jackie had suddenly become the substitute child and she loved it.

xXx

The first thing Eric learned about living alone was that it was lonely. In Africa, he lived in a cabin within a village and there was always someone around to talk with. In his apartment, he was responsible for everything. The day he forgot to pay his electric bill and came home to no electricity was the last day he forgot that! The day he forgot to pay his water bill and couldn't shower…well, Eric got his priorities in order.

He used his meager wages to get a local phone number and didn't plan on calling outside the allowed perimeter just to keep his rates low. He didn't drive around too much so he could save on gasoline. When his mom offered leftovers, he never said "no thank you." A chicken pot pie could only keep you so full.

It was also an adjustment on Jackie's part to have people care about where she went or what she did. Where most 20-somethings would scream for independence, Jackie relished the caring and love behind the concern. Kitty was quickly learning to adore this feisty young girl and Red admired her backbone. She stood up to him where Eric would have crumbled. She was a delight to have around.

xXx

"Come on Mr. Forman, it's for a grade. How do you expect me to pass the test if I can't practice on a guy? It's not like I can shave Mrs. Forman's face."

"Oh jeez….all right, just…don't take all day okay?"

Jackie smiled and clapped her hands. She set Red up in a kitchen chair and brought over her stainless steel bowls of steamed towels. She quickly wrapped his face and while his skin was softening, she set up her razor and shaving items. From behind the towels, he mumbled, "Hey…this feels good."

Eric slid open the door to see his dad looking like something from a Bela Lugosi movie. He took a seat on a bar stool and sat back to watch the show. Jackie pressed a finger to her lips indicating Eric should stay quiet and he nodded his head.

"Okay Mr. Forman, while I'm softening your beard, I'm going to refresh the thin skin around your eyes. It will feel a little chilly but refreshing." Jackie removed the towel that was covering the top part of his face and placed cucumber slices over his eyelids.

"It smells like a salad." Red grumbled.

Jackie laughed and grabbed Kitty's camera taking a quick photo. Eric was biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Okay Mr. Forman, I'm going to lather you up and don't move, this is my first time shaving and I don't want to cut you."

"I don't want you to cut me either." said the muffled reply.

Eric watched as Jackie expertly lathered his dad's face in shaving cream and then swiped a clean path across his cheek with her razor. She deftly shaved the little hairs under his nose and below his lip and applied more steamed towels. She followed up with a light astringent and shaved the back of neck leaving a nice clean line. When she was all done, she handed Red a mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked excitedly.

Red felt the smooth skin on his cheek and noticed that she even got the troublesome spot on his chin. "Hey….this was a great shave. My own barber doesn't even give me a decent haircut much less a shave these days." Red admired himself some more and then noticed his son sitting in silence.

"Hey dumbass…if you are done being amused by at staring at me, I think I have some gutters that need to be cleaned."

Jackie tried not to laugh as she cleaned up her shaving supplies. She knew that was Red's way of saying, "I missed you…but you're still a dumbass." It was a sign of Forman affection.

"I'll get those for you later dad. Actually I came to get Jackie."

She nearly dropped her bowl of towels. "Me? What for?"

Eric grinned. "Kelso and Brooke are bringing the baby to visit his mom. Kelso said I could bring a friend."

Jackie's eyes got big. "Oh! I haven't seen Betsy in a long time! Oh, when do we go?" Eric slid off the bar stool and helped her collect her supplies. He marveled that she was so easily excited. "I told them we'd be there about 3:00 o'clock. Is that okay?"

Jackie smiled so prettily. "That would be perfect."

xXx

The Kelso household could easily be called the chaos household. John and Victoria Kelso were parents to six boys and a daughter then lastly grandparents to little Betsy. Eric really only knew Michael Kelso and Donna had a brief relationship with Casey. Eric parked on the street outside of the loudest house on the block.

Eric thought Jackie looked so pretty today. She wore dark jeans and some ankle boots and a gauzy pastel blouse. From all outward appearances, it looked like they were on a date.

Jackie was thinking that this was the first time she and Eric had ever been out in public together. Kind of like a date.

She quickly dismissed that thought and opened the door when she saw her old friend sitting on the porch swing holding a gurgling baby. Eric watched as she ran through the gate and up the pathway to give the taller girl a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. Although he couldn't hear it, there was affection in the conversation.

Kelso came out from the side yard and clapped Eric on the shoulder, "DUDE! You are not going to believe this but….oh, come on…guess!"

Eric took the beer that was offered to him, "You got a tattoo?"

"NO! But…maybe I'll get one later." Kelso shook his perfect hair away from his chiseled face. "I'm moving back to Point Place! I got a job in this security company and we found an apartment!"

Eric grinned, "Man, I'm so glad to have a friend back in town. Fez moved to Kenosha after he kicked Jackie out and Hyde's in Milwaukee…."

"…Fez did what?" Eric briefly explained what happened and Kelso replied, "That foreign….I don't know but I'm mad at him! I'm gonna kick his brown ass when I see him again."

"Its okay, Jackie's staying with my folks while she's going to school."

"Well, all right…but she could sleep on our couch if she wants. She's too much of a good friend to be homeless."

Eric agreed. "Can we get out of the sun now?"

xXx

Casey Kelso drove up in his Trans Am with a squeal of brakes and the radio loud. He looked good and knew it, he walked confidently and women just seemed to flock to him. It was part of his charm. It helped him go places in life. He slid his car keys into the pocket of his tight jeans and stepped on the front porch. Two beautiful women to admire him - this was a good day! "Hello ladies." He smiled.

Jackie turned and gave Casey a thorough up and down look and shrugged. "Eh." She turned back to Brooke and continued talking about the baby. Casey arranged himself on the patio rail with one long booted leg lying on the length of the railing and his arm wrapped around the post. "Man, it's hot out here. A guy sure could use a cold beer."

Jackie looked at him like he was crazy. "So get one." Casey wasn't used to being turned down so he made a big show out of taking off his leather jacket. Brooke was trying not to laugh as her brother-in-law was trying to impress Jackie. He stretched with a loud groan and bent his elbows to kiss his bicep.

Jackie merely tapped her foot, crossed her arms and waited for the show to be over. Casey sighed, "Ah…that was _hot_. Wasn't that _hot_…Burkhart?"

Eric and Kelso were in the front room had been watching ever since Casey drove up. Now Eric was reliving Casey hitting up on another one of his friends. He got up to say something but Kelso grabbed his arm and said, "Just watch."

"…I said, wasn't that hot…Jackie?"

Jackie thought Casey Kelso was a sleaze ball and after dumping Donna like he did, she wanted to humiliate him. She stepped over and touched a finger to the tee-shirt covering his big chest. "Oh Casey, you are such a ….."

Casey's eyes widened when he saw his potential prey walking towards him and then making contact. "I'm such a….what?"

Jackie put both of her hands on his chest and shoved him in to the hedge below. "You are such a dirt bag. Don't ever try hitting on me again!"

Laughter erupted from the living room as Kelso watched his brother try to get out of the prickly plant. "DUDE, your face!" he hollered to his brother, "Don't let those branches touch your…damn. MOM! Casey needs the first aid case."

Eric came out to the porch and wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders watching Casey still trying to disentangle his boots from a root. Eric said, "You did good. He deserved that."

Jackie looked up and smiled. "Yes he did." And then she realized how close they were standing next to each other. If Eric was inclined….this would have been a great moment for a kiss. If Jackie had just risen on her toes….it would have been a _really_ great kiss. As if they both realized what each was thinking, they quickly stepped away from each other.

Eric put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, "Yeah, that was good Jackie."

Jackie crossed her arms and stepped back by Brooke, "Like you said, he deserved it."

Eric quickly pivoted and went back into the living room where Kelso frogged him on the arm. "DUDE, you were right there. That was a kissing opportunity. Why didn't you take it?"

Eric rubbed his shoulder, "Ow man, I'm not kissing anyone but Donna. I'm waiting for her."

Kelso laughed. "Sure dude. Donna's a hundred thousand miles away and all I'm saying is you could have got a kiss. You're lips must be freezing cold by now!"

xXx

Brooke nudged Jackie with her foot. "Why didn't you kiss him?" Jackie sat on the swing, "Kiss who? Casey?"

Brooke laughed, "No…Eric. You should have seen the way you guys were looking at each other."

Frowning, Jackie replied, "We weren't looking at each other in any kind of way. We're good friends and Casey's an ass. You know what he did to Donna."

Brooke merely smiled. "Yes, I heard that story… but he had his arm around your shoulder and you guys were this close to a….well it would have…could have been a great movie kind of kiss."

"Eric and I aren't like that. We would never be like that."

"Honey…would it be such a bad thing? You guys have so much in common…and come on…he's cute!"

xXx

"Look all I'm saying is…are you sure that Donna's waiting for you?"

Eric looked at his best friend, "Yes. She made a promise and I made a promise. Jackie is just a friend to both of us."

Kelso laughed. "So you didn't drive up to Madison to bring your girlfriend down for the day. You brought Jackie instead."

"You said bring a friend!" Eric argued.

"Dude, I didn't know you were _friends_ with Jackie. I've been in Chicago man…think about it."

Eric didn't want to think about it because his first instinct _was_ to bring Jackie. Kelso was right – he could have driven to Madison, got Donna for the day but this wasn't her thing. She wouldn't have been happy just hanging out with the Kelso's. Well, this was definitely an eye opener!

Eric looked out the screen door where Jackie was playing with Betsy. She looked so darn cute today and she was fun too. He really enjoyed watching her shave his dad and damn it, was he starting to get a crush on her? Jackie just happened to look up at that time and smiled. Eric was sure she couldn't see into the house but she did have the best smile.

Kelso frogged him again. "All I'm saying is…if the opportunity presents itself again…do it! Go for it man."

Eric surrendered. "You're right. It's just a meaningless kiss – what could possibly happen?"

xXx


	3. Chapter 3 What Kind of Kiss Was That?

**Author Note**_: Welcome back and hello to my new readers! The story is moving along….hang on…._

xXx

**Chapter 03** – What Kind of Kiss Was That?

xXx

John and Victoria Kelso cooked enough hot dogs for three Boy Scout troops. Jackie sat on the edge of the picnic table next to Betsy's swing while she fed dry Cheerios to the baby. Brooke and Kelso were walking with each other under the peach trees in the backyard while Casey was walking around trying to avoid the picnic table. He had a child's bandage under his eye and his pants had a rip. Jackie chuckled. "Betsy can you say Uncle Casey is a doofus? Yeah…doo-fus. You're such a cute baby."

Eric sat on the picnic bench beside Jackie and added, "As Red would say, 'she's still half a Kelso."

Jackie turned and laughed, "Yeah, your dad would say something like that!" Jackie turned back to the baby. "Betsy…say, 'Uncle Eric is smarter than Uncle Casey." Betsy gurgled and waved her pudgy little arms. Jackie wound up the swing and gave it a little push and watched as the baby slowly closed her eyes with each gentle sway.

Eric leaned back against the table. "You really think I'm smarter than Casey?"

Jackie deadpanned, "Eric, everyone is smarter than Casey."

He laughed, "I knew you were kidding."

Jackie smiled, "But really…you are an intelligent man. You're not one of those guys that think they have to act dumb so they can have less smart friends. I admire that."

"Really?" Eric was pleased to find that Jackie thought he was clever. "I just thought you liked my quick wit and humor."

She turned on the bench. "Oh, I like those too. But I like a guy that's not afraid to be himself." Jackie stood up and collected her paper plate and empty soda can. "Can you sit with the baby while I wash my hands?"

"What? The baby?" There was a bit of panic in Eric's voice. Jackie spoke softly, "She's asleep. Just make sure the swing doesn't get tipped by one of the kids running around."

"Oh, I can do that." He replied confidently.

xXx

"See what I mean? She's adorable and he's cute…they are the perfect couple."

"Brooke, I don't think we should meddle." Kelso cautioned.

His wife looked at the way Eric watched Jackie and wondered why she was the only one that could see the spark that was there. "I know he and Donna made a promise to each other but honey, out of sight – out of mind."

Kelso gave Brooke a hug, "It's like he's a match and she's dynamite. You just don't get the two near each other or well…wait…I like things that blow up! Okay, let's see where this goes." Brooke smiled and kissed her husband. She liked explosives too!

xXx

"Thanks for the ride Eric. I had fun tonight." Jackie nearly jumped out of the passenger side door. Eric had parked in the driveway and came around to follow her in the kitchen. "I thought you were going home."

He smiled. "I am, but mom said I have some mail."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jackie grabbed the bundle from the drawer that Kitty had stowed it in. She quickly handed it to him and walked to the patio door so she could lock it. Eric was curious as to why she was trying to get rid of him all of a sudden.

He leaned against the door and said, "You know what? We never had that beer together."

"What beer?"

"Remember the day I got my teaching job? You didn't want to go to dinner but said we could have a beer later on the patio. So…I'm here to collect." Jackie did remember that but it seemed like a lifetime ago! She smiled and fetched a couple of cans from the refrigerator and passed by Eric, going outside to sit on one of the patio chairs.

With the table securely between them, she leaned back and popped the top of her beer. She waited until Eric sat down and did the same. "Cheers to your job." She touched her can to his and took a swallow of the bitter brew. "How do you like it so far?"

Eric looked at the stars in the dark sky. They seemed so bright and the moon was more luminous than usual. "Now that the newness has worn off, it's still great." He grinned at her. "There's nothing like the feeling when I teach something and that student _gets it_. Do you know what I mean?"

Jackie nodded. She took another large swallow to wash away the nerves she suddenly developed. If only Brooke hadn't kept bringing up how cute Eric was, then she wouldn't be looking at him like this! _Eric was still talking, crap! I'm not paying attention…but look at his green eyes…they're so dark and his hair…I could trim the sides and put a little gel right there and…._

"Jackie? Did you go somewhere?"

"I'm sorry; it's so pretty tonight…I must have been stargazing."

Eric smiled, "Yeah…I like looking at the stars too. From my bedroom, I used to be able to see the Little Dipper. It's nice to know that some things will always be there."

"Constant, dependable…yeah…it's nice." She swallowed one more drink and could feel the warm buzz that hit quickly because she had a small build. Jackie made the mistake of looking at Eric again just as he looked at her. _Brooke was right…why didn't she kiss him? Just to see what it was like? He could be a terrible kisser and that would be the end of it. She should just do it._

Jackie stood up too quickly and the beer made her just a bit off balance. She held on to the table and tried to toss the can in the garbage but missed. "I guess I'll never be a basketball player."

Eric chuckled and leaned down to pick up the can just as Jackie reached for it. They were both holding the empty can. Jackie rose slowly, her eyes trained on those deep green orbs that were looking at her so quizzically. How could one pair of eyes have so much expression? She let go of the can when a warm hand encircled her wrist. The smell of exotic flowers filled the air.

"Jackie…earlier today…on the Kelso porch…." _If_ _he slanted his head just slightly downwards…he could probably taste her lips_. She looked up at him with those big eyes and the pink tip of her tongue licked her lips leaving them glistening. The only thing he could think of was Kelso's words of wisdom_, "All I'm saying is…if the opportunity presents itself again…do it! Go for it man."_

Eric could feel the blood quicken in her wrist as she rose up to meet his kiss. It was soft and hot and tasted oh so good and his blood hadn't pounded like this in maybe forever. His other hand slid through her fragrant silky dark hair as she opened her mouth just a little wider and he literally fell into a toe curling kiss that rocked him to the core. Jackie pulled back and slowly opened her eyes, "Wow" she said solemnly. She touched her lips with trembling fingers. "I…need to go. Eric…we should do this again….I mean…have a drink. Good night!" She turned and fled into the kitchen locking the door behind her.

Eric was still trying to comprehend what just happened. There were the Donna kisses which he _loved_ and now there was this….this hot…exciting punch-in-the-gut feeling kind of kiss he never experienced before….and he had told Kelso, earlier, "_You're right. It's just a meaningless kiss – what could possibly happen?"_

xXx

Eric sat in his car in the driveway and wondered what in the hell just happened. He was supposed to kiss her to get the thought out of his mind. He was just curious…wasn't he? The short walk from his car to his apartment door did nothing to clear his head. He could still smell the flowers from the kiss and realized that Jackie's perfume had touched his shirt.

_Damn_.

Jackie sat at the kitchen table listening as Eric's car drove off. In her mind she could hear Brooke's words…"…._well it would have…could have been a great movie kind of kiss_." Oh my god, it was! Eric was so tender and yet she could feel herself tremble and she never trembled for anybody! It was dangerous and exciting and wrong on so many levels. Donna was her friend and she would never make out with a friends boyfriend.

Wait, were they still officially waiting for each other? In all the time Jackie had been at the Forman's, Donna never called once or sent a letter. How did she keep in touch with Eric? Was there still fire in that relationship?

_Mind your own business – this is Eric's life._

xXx

Early Sunday morning, Eric got up and decided it would be worth the price of a tank of gas in his old car to go for a ride. He had to kiss Donna just to get the feeling again. He hadn't seen her since New Year's Day when she said she loved him. _There_, just remembering _that_ made him feel good again. Donna loved him.

The two hour drive gave him time to think about all the things he hadn't shared with Donna. She didn't know he was teaching yet, she didn't know he had his own apartment…maybe she could spend the weekend with him soon! That would be great and he would take her to Kelso's new place and she could spend time with Brooke and the baby…and that was a terrible idea.

Eric pulled into the parking lot of Donna's dormitory. This was the last week of school and he knew she had planned on taking classes during the summer to graduate faster. Probably due to the fact that she took a year off while waiting for him to catch up. Was he an idiot or what? Eric took the steps two at a time and opened the door to the co-ed dorm.

Which room was she in again? Eric looked for a directory but couldn't find one so he decided to ask around until someone could help him.

Ten minutes later, he found that Donna was on the third floor in room 309. Damn, he should have brought flowers! Maybe he could take her to lunch! He stood in front of the door and raised his hand to knock but heard voices laughing inside. Okay…she had a roommate. The laughter was deep…okay…co-ed dorm room, male gay roommate.

Eric rapped three times and heard some shuffling and then his red haired beauty answered the door. She was out of breath and her face flushed. "Eric, hey…what are you doing here?"

Eric felt uncomfortable. "Donna…can I come in? I just drove a long way to get here."

Donna was gripping the door. "Oh….yeah…sure, come in." She opened the door and Eric found two other strapping football player guys and a tall girl with a pixie hair cut. Apparently they had found Hyde's lost bag of stash. Donna introduced the group, "Guys….this is Eric. Eric this is Kimberly, my roommate and this is Heath and over here is John. We were…studying."

Heath stood up and cracked his neck. "Donna, did you stick those chips under your bed again?" With one hand, he lifted the bed and frame and pulled out a bag of potato chips. "Ahhh…munchies." Heath explained.

Eric rubbed the back of his neck, "Say Donna…would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Donna looked back at her friends. "Guys, can you take _notes_ for me? I'm going out with… Eric."

They waved goodbye and Donna's slightly glazed eyes smiled. "Let's get some friend chicken. I just have a craving for something greasy."

xXx

Eric just parked outside the dormitory. He didn't want to bother going all the way upstairs. Donna was full and wanted a nap. She didn't seem to be concerned that he came all this way to visit but promised to write him a letter soon. So there they stood on the steps of the dorm. Donna smiled, "Eric, you do some crazy shit sometimes. Now my friends are going to smell chicken and get jealous. I should have got a bucket for them."

Eric was looking at his shoes. He shouldn't have done this. He should have found a way to call first. This surprise was stupid. Donna put her hands on his shoulders, her long fingers touching him lightly. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and it was like kissing a marble statue. Not that it wasn't a kiss…there just wasn't any heat. She looked at his eyes and smiled then turned and walked back through the doors.

Eric turned and sighed. It was going to be a long ride home.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4 Electricity

**Author Note: **_…moving the story along…._

xXx

**Chapter 04** - Electricity

xXx

Jackie was rolling the hair on her mannequin head for the third time. She had to get the hang of these perm curlers! Every time she got one side rolled up the rubber popped off the end of the roller and the tissue paper would fling itself everywhere. "ARG!" She groaned loudly.

Kitty was entering the kitchen and smiled at the pile of hair rollers and perm papers scattered all over the table. "Having trouble dear?"

Jackie dropped her head on the table, her dark hair pooling around her head. "This is a ridiculous assignment." Kitty walked over and lifted Jackie's hair so she could see her face. "Honey, this is just practice. When it comes time to do the real thing, you'll be able to do it with your eyes closed. Why when I was a young girl, we all used to put pin curls in our hair without looking! It's just something your fingers learn to do."

Kitty sat down and looked at the mannequin head. "Look at this sad lady. She wants a permanent like Bob Pinciotti. Now how would you roll her hair?"

The thought of Bob Pinciotti sitting in perm rollers made Jackie laugh. She looked up; I would start at the crown and start rolling backwards." Kitty encouraged her to go on. "Then I would use the smaller rollers and do the sides…."

"Now, that you have a focus, let's take your Barbie head here and start rolling." Kitty took one of the combs and parted the dolls hair. "Jackie, you do the left side and I'll do the right. Let's get this gal rolled up."

xXx

Red came into the kitchen for a drink of water and saw white squares of tissue all over the floor and a rolled up doll head spiked on the paper towel roll. Kitty looked at Red and dared him to say anything. Jackie smiled and said, "We gave Barbie a _Bob Pinciotti_ perm."

Red tried not to laugh but it was just funny and Kitty caught the laughing bug. That was how Eric found his family when he opened the slider. Everyone was having a good time and a Barbie head was impaled on the paper towel rack.

Kitty grabbed her camera and took a picture of Jackie and her "work of art". "Honey, just keep practicing and you'll pass this test."

She smiled, "Thanks for the help Mrs. Forman. Actually, I was going to ask you to be my model for the exam."

Kitty's eyes got bigger than Eric had ever seen. "No….I can't…I have a doctor's appointment that day…."

The corners of Jackie's mouth turned up in a slight smile and she had a mischievous look in her eyes. "What day Mrs. Forman?"

"Oh…um….what day is your exam honey?" Kitty was backpedaling now. Red started laughing, "C'mon Kitty, it's a day in the beauty parlor. Jackie gave me a professional shave…"

"Red…No! We're talking about MY hair!" Kitty was aghast. Jackie leaned sideways and hugged the old woman. "Mrs. Forman, it's a water perm. No chemicals are used. They just want to see if I can roll the perm."

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. Eric laughed, "Mom, you're not afraid of a little water are you?"

She closed her eyes and thought about all the scary things that young people put adults through and this had to be the worst. But Kitty Forman was a brave woman. "I'll do it honey, but then you have to make me a Bloody Mary when I get home."

"Sure thing Mrs. Forman," Jackie laughed. "Let me clean up my mess and get out of the kitchen." She saw Eric looking at her and smiled his way. "You're mom was helping me with homework."

"Good, because I was afraid that was going to be dinner!"

xXx

Kitty made her famous baked chicken and was pleased to find Eric helping cook. Jackie was making a salad and it was just a nice domestic moment. "Eric, honey…I need that bag of frozen peas from the freezer downstairs, would you get that for me?"

Jackie put the salad on the table and went to the fridge for the salad dressing. "Oh it's in the pantry downstairs. Would you mind getting it?"

Jackie skipped down the basement stairs as Eric was coming up. "Oh, hey…your mom needs the salad dressing from the pantry. Can you get it and I'll take up the peas?"

Eric shrugged, "Sure." He handed her the bag of frozen veggies and their fingers brushed lightly and Jackie felt a jolt rush though her body. She looked at Eric and saw that he felt it too. "Um, I have to go upstairs!" She was already walking back up the steps before turning and running up the few remaining steps.

Eric didn't understand it. This was like someone turned on a switch and he was suddenly and strangely attracted to Jackie Burkhart.

xXx

Jackie spent the evening in the living room with Red. Eric thought that was a safe zone because he really didn't want to spend the evening with his dad. Still, Jackie was his friend and he wanted to talk to her about how Donna was behaving and if he wasn't overreacting.

"Say, Jackie. Do you have a few minutes to talk before I go?"

_Think of an excuse! Crap, I don't have an excuse!_ "Sure…just a few minutes okay? I want to see Charlie's Angels with your dad. It's a new episode."

Latent teenage hormones rose from nether regions and flooded his 20 year old brain. Jaclyn Smith? Cheryl Ladd? Tanya Roberts? "I don't have to go home right away after all!" Eric sat on the sofa next to his mom and got comfortable. No single guy he knew ever missed an Angel episode!

The episode sped by and Eric got his Angel fix. Sometime during the show, Kitty made some Chex Mix and Red even shared it with his son. As the credits rolled, Red stood up and stretched. "I'm going to hit the sack. Jackie, you lock up and son, I'll see you later."

Jackie jumped to her feet and brushed a quick kiss on Red's cheek and he made a little fuss about it, but Eric could tell he liked it. Kitty smiled and hugged her son. "Now, just because you work in the evening, doesn't mean you can't come over for lunch!"

Eric hugged his mother. "I'll try to swing by later in the week mom. Thanks for dinner."

Jackie locked the front door and headed for the kitchen, bringing the Chex bowl with her. While Eric said his goodbyes, she rinsed the bowl and put it away.

"Hey, talk with me for a minute."

Jackie turned around – she didn't hear Eric come into the kitchen. She quickly dropped into a chair by the table. "What's up?"

Eric sat down and didn't know exactly how to start. "Umm…I went to see Donna today."

"Okay." Jackie replied. That was good; he went to see his girlfriend.

"I kind of surprised her and I got surprised as well." Eric started sliding the salt and pepper shakers around the table top. "She had a couple of guys and her roommate there…she said they were studying."

What wasn't he saying? Jackie could see something in his eyes that was troubling him. "Don't you believe her?"

Eric looked up. "Oh, I believe she started studying….but along the way they had a "circle time" for four. When I got there, Donna had the munchies. I shouldn't have gone. I feel stupid."

"Was she glad to see you? I mean it's been like five months since you guys have seen each right?"

Eric leaned back in the chair. "I was glad to see her. She looks great, she seems happy…she's really busy with clubs and oh, she's working on the school newspaper."

Jackie smiled, "She's a great writer. You must be proud."

Eric smiled ruefully, "Yeah…she could have been doing this a year ago if she hadn't waited for me."

"But she wanted to. I mean even when you went to Africa…she could have gone and took a couple of classes but she wanted to wait for you."

"I feel like I'm holding her back. We promised to wait for each other but I feel like I'm the one waiting."

"Oh Eric, you are not and stop thinking like that! You are living your life just like you should be doing. If Donna thought you were just hanging around being a bum, she'd come down here and kick your ass."

He laughed, "I don't know if she'd come down here…there's not much back and forth communication between us. But still, you are right. I need to live my life the best I can until she graduates and see what happens then."

"There's nothing stopping you from sending a post card now and then." Jackie reminded him.

He smiled, "You are a good friend Jackie. I'm glad I talked to you."

Jackie stood up. "Good. Now will you go home so I can go to bed?"

Eric laughed. "Sure, I know you have school. Maybe you can give me one of those shaves like you gave dad a while ago."

Jackie opened the slider. "If you're lucky…maybe I will. People are going to line up to have me shave them one day." She predicted. "I can be a professional female barber….that would look cool on a sign."

Eric smiled at her dream. There were plenty of male stylists but not too many female barbers. She might have something there… He stepped just outside the door, "About last night…."

Jackie swallowed hard, "It was the beer." She offered quickly. He smiled. "You must be a light drinker."

"I don't like the taste unless it's really cold. Plus I had a great time yesterday so all that sunshine combined with the beer….I felt…reckless."

Eric touched her soft cheek and murmured, "I guess I felt reckless too. I didn't mean to send you the wrong message." She had closed her eyes when his warm fingers touched her skin. She wasn't drinking now but she still felt that electricity.

With a tremulous breath she whispered, "Good night Eric." The door was slid shut and locked. Eric watched as she waved and the light was extinguished. She had the softest skin and he had the urge to kiss her again just to see if he still felt reckless.

xXx


	5. Chapter 5 A Postcard

**Author Note: **_….things just aren't what they seem to be….are they?_

xXx

**Chapter 05** – A Postcard

xXx

_Dear Eric_

_It was great to have lunch with you. I've been busy with school. I'll catch up with you later._

_Donna_

That was it - a simple postcard that could be taken many ways. One, she did write like she promised… yet it was only three lines. Two, she signed her name but it wasn't _Love_, Donna. Just Donna. Maybe she was in a hurry? Third, she sent it to his parents house when he had given her his apartment address and phone number. Eric turned the card over and it was a plain picture of the Madison City Hall. Not a cute card or memorable one – just a card_. Hell, why was he making such a big deal about it?_ She promised to write him a letter and she's a busy student working on the school newspaper. _Get over it, Eric!_

Kitty came downstairs first, "Oh Eric…honey, I didn't expect to see you this early. Did you find your mail?"

He waved the postcard and a bill from an old magazine subscription. "Got it mom."

Kitty poured a cup of coffee. "How do you like working summer school? You get free evenings now." She brought her cup to the table and sat down across from her son.

"The first week was great. I kind of miss sleeping in late but at least now I can have some kind of personal life. Kelso's been asking me to come over."

Kitty sipped from her cup. "That's good dear. You went to visit Donna?"

He looked at the card again. "Yeah…last month I drove up on a Sunday and spent a couple of hours."

The wise mother heard the disappointment in her child's voice. "She must be busy."

"She writes for the school paper and is doing great. It was nice seeing her for a couple of hours. Oh what am I saying…it wasn't great at all."

"Eric, what did you expect? She has a car, why doesn't she come down and visit you on the weekends? I don't think she has schoolwork all the time! Bob says the last two weeks in August, before the new semester starts, she's flying to Florida to spend some time with him. Surely, she could find some time for you."

Eric didn't disagree. "We promised to wait for each other."

Kitty covered her son's hand. "Sweetie…it's a four year college. Even if she's taking extra courses in summer school….she should spend some time with you…don't you think?"

"Well…I did come back early for her…if she loves me…yeah…we should spend time together. Mom, you are a genius. I'm going to call her dorm. Maybe I can arrange something."

"Good for you Eric. Are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"You're not letting Jackie help cook are you?"

Kitty smiled. "No, she spent the night at Michael's so it's just you, me and your father."

_Damn_.

xXx

Brooke and Michael's little two bedroom duplex had a cute backyard with a patio. Brooke invited Jackie to spend the night on the pretense of getting a manicure but they actually rented chick movies to watch while Michael groaned.

It was an incredibly hot day. Jackie pulled off her blouse and just wore the tank top underneath. She was spending that sunny summer afternoon in the backyard, practicing the application of _dragon lady_ fake nails on her manicure model hand. The glue and acrylic powder smells were overwhelming so she moved the materials outside.

"I put Betsy down for a nap so let's see your progress." Brooke sat on a chair under the umbrella table. She looked at the fake model hand and the acrylic nails were applied in every direction possible. It looked like a 90 year old woman had tried to glue on her own fake nails. It was horrible.

"Well…honey….look. You got the thumb almost perfect!" Brooke said encouragingly.

Jackie looked at the sad shape of her models hand. "I don't guess you'll let me apply some to your fingers will you?"

Brooke stuck her hands under the table. "It's not that…it's just I have a baby and well you know… I can't change diapers with long fingernails. But the regular manicure? Perfect!"

Jackie smirked, "Chicken. One day you'll be begging me to give you acrylics and I'll just have to charge you the going rate."

Brooke smiled. "Honey, I guess I'll just have to wait for that day. So…which was your favorite movie last night?"

Jackie looked at her friend, "As if you had to ask…Grease of course. Don't we all have a little "Sandy" inside of us?"

Brooke grinned, "Actually I like Rizzo. I would make a great Rizzo."

"Yeah, you are married to the original bad boy." Jackie laughed. "I love those songs. You're the one that I want. Ooh ooh ooh."

"Oh honey…please don't sing. You'll melt the acrylics!" Brooke teased. There was the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. "Oh, that must be Michael back with the cheeseburgers."

Jackie watched Brooke disappear into the back door and returned to filing her crooked nails. They were such a disaster she wouldn't even put polish on this mess!

"Anybody back here?" said a familiar voice. Jackie looked up to see a smiling brown haired head peeking around the gate. "Eric, hey come on back. Brooke just went inside. She thought Michael was back."

Eric opened the gate and walked into the little yard. Jackie noticed that he seemed taller today. Maybe it was just the clean white tee shirt and dark jeans. Or maybe it was the fact that he was just incredibly good looking today.

"What do you have there?" He asked then looked down at the crooked nails of the model hand and his eyes strayed to the lacy tank top that showed lots of lightly tanned skin. That little tank top should be covered up with a sweatshirt and coat! He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "That's nice. Really nice."

"Eric, it's horrible. I glued everything on wrong. Well, except for the thumb. Wait…you're not even looking at my hand are you."

"What? No! I was looking at the thumb. I swear!" No, he was really looking at the pretty blue tank top. _That_ was nice. Brooke came out, "Oh Eric, it was you; I thought that was my husband bringing lunch."

"Hello Brooke. I didn't call first... because well, Kelso kept inviting me over. Here I am."

Brooke pulled over another chair. "We are watching Jackie try to fix this sad manicure. The pour hand looks arthritic and dangerous. Those are called Dragon Lady Nails."

Jackie glared and went back to chiseling away with her nail file. "It's homework. Someday I will be doing this on real people."

"God, I hope not!" Brooke teased. Eric laughed and Jackie had to smile – she was doing a terrible job and should really start over. Betsy started to cry. "Brooke, let me get her. You need the sunshine…you're starting to look pale…like a…dragon lady!" Jackie laughed and ran up the back steps leaving a nice vision of shorts for Eric to dream about.

"So you kissed her." Brooke said with her chin in her hand her dark eye laughing.

Eric was startled. "What did she say?"

"Nothing….I could just tell by the way you watch her lips when she's talking. Then of course your actions just confirmed what I suspected. So….humor me…How was it?"

Eric didn't know what to say. How does a guy explain a kiss to a girl? "It was a kiss. I mean that's all it was."

Brooke didn't look convinced. "So…it was boring and something you would never venture to try again."

"I didn't say that. I would. I mean…if the opportunity presented itself, I would certainly not turn it down."

Brooke smirked, "So it was a good kiss."

Eric thought back to how Jackie smelled of exotic flowers and how silky her hair felt in his fingers and how did he describe that jolt of electricity that coursed through him when she kissed him back? Brooke broke his train of thought. "I'm going to take that answer as a definite yes."

"Hey mom, Betsy wants you not Aunt Jackie." Jackie came down with the baby in her arms and Eric's heart skipped a beat just looking at her in the summer sun. She was Earth Mother incarnate - her dark hair was shining and she wasn't wearing any makeup except for natural sun kissed pink cheeks. Her skin glowed and she was…perfect. The baby was tugging Jackie's hair and pulling on her top but she didn't even seem to notice.

Brooke smiled when she saw Eric's reaction and bit the inside of her cheek. "Why don't the two of you wait here while I go feed Betsy? Michael should be here any minute with lunch."

Jackie handed the baby over and flopped back down into the patio chair. "You wouldn't believe it, but she weighs a ton! Okay, where was I? Oh, cleaning up my mess!"

Eric was transfixed by the gap in her tank top. He wondered if the exposed skin was just as soft as the skin on her cheek and then mentally slapped himself. _Think about Donna!_

"I got a postcard from Madison yesterday."

Jackie looked up. "I know."

His eyes widened. How did she know? Jackie smiled, "I picked up the mail and it was there. Sorry if you wanted it to be a secret. She should have put it in an envelope. "

Eric looked at her lovely eyes. "Well…at least she wrote me. That's a start."

"Damn straight it is." Jackie wondered what he was thinking about. "Is she going to call you?"

_Why are we talking about Donna again?_ "I gave her my apartment number but she sent the card to my folks…maybe she'll call me there."

"Well if she calls, I'll give her your phone number. " _Donna wasn't being a very good girlfriend! _

_Why does Jackie look so good in that little tank top?_ "I'd appreciate that."

"It's not a problem." _Why won't Eric look me in the eyes?_

"Cheeseburgers! I brought cheeseburgers!" A voice from the kitchen hollered out. The outside pair looked at each other in relief and said, "Kelso!/Michael!" Michael Kelso stepped down into the backyard. "AWESOME! My best friends are here for lunch! Jackie you have to share with Eric because I didn't get enough."

Jackie smiled. "I'll just take whatever." Eric was shocked. This formerly greedy little munchkin would have been fighting hand over fist to get her share first. What happened to the 1970's version of Jackie Burkhart?

xXx


	6. Chapter 6 Fez Has Needs

**Author Note**: _Just a little history behind the story..._

xXx

**Chapter 06** – Fez Had Needs

xXx

The sun was dropping low in the sky and Jackie needed to head back to the Forman's. She had some laundry to do before going to class in the morning and wanted to give the Barbie head another practice run at the perm rollers.

"I want to thank you for lunch Michael. I had a great time and we should play a game or something next time. But no water balloons again!" Jackie looked at Eric, "He cheats."

Brooke stood up and gave her friend a hug. "I'll call you later."

Jackie smiled. "That would be great. Kiss Betsy for me!" She turned to walk out the gate and Eric stood up, "Jackie…wait. I'll walk you to your car." Eric looked back at Brooke who winked at him.

"Eric, I'm just right there on the street." Eric closed the gate behind him, '"I know but it's a gentlemanly thing to do." She smiled. "Never let it be said that Eric Forman wasn't a gentleman."

Jackie pulled the car keys from her shorts pocket and unlocked her door. Eric stood in the street while she opened the car door. "Eric, is there something I can help you with?" She pointed to his hand holding the window and door frame. He rocked back on his heels. Why did he feel suddenly like he should do something?

Instead, he removed his hand. "Did I tell you that I got a postcard from Donna?"

Jackie's eyes were twinkling. "Yes, we had this conversation already. If she calls the Forman's house, I'll pass on your number to her."

"Oh, yeah we did have this talk. Did you get all your homework materials?"

She smiled. "Right there in the backseat. Can I go now?" Eric cleared his throat and folded his arms trying to look unaffected as he could. He really wanted to do something! He was running out of reasons to stop by his folk's house now that he had his own apartment.

"Jackie…I was wondering if one day…maybe you could give me some pointers on…decorating my apartment. You know for when Donna comes down to visit."

Jackie slid into the driver's seat. _So Donna was coming down for a visit? That was long overdue!_ "Yeah…I'd be happy too. Let me know when okay?" She shut the door and rolled down the window. Eric rested his elbows on the window frame and suddenly felt like he was in high school again.

Jackie was thinking the same thing…this was just like a scene in Grease where Danny was making small talk with Sandy….Jackie reached out to touch the little patch of rough stubble on Eric's jaw. His skin was warm and she could feel that little tingle that ran down her spine.

"I gotta go Eric. I'll see you later." Jackie started the ignition, put the car in gear and drove off, his reflection in the rear view mirror getting smaller with every second.

Eric touched his face where Jackie's soft fingers had touched him. _Think about Donna!_

xXx

The second week of summer school was much easier. These students wanted to be here and were eager to learn. His days flew by so fast that at the end of the day, Eric had plenty of time left over to do anything he wanted. The only problem was he didn't know what he wanted to do.

He was walking to his car and noticed that the sun was hiding behind some grey clouds and suddenly he was washed in a light summer rain. Smiling, he got in his car and for reasons unknown drove directly to his parents house. He parked in the driveway and his mind flashed back to springtime and the wet cat at the patio door.

Why did Fez kick Jackie out of the apartment? He thought they were a couple – it was implied Fez was her _perfect match_. What happened and why didn't Eric ever ask her? Eric slid open the kitchen door and expected to see his mom cooking dinner but it was still early. He peeked into the living room and found his folks watching Donahue. Perhaps Jackie was in the basement.

She was folding her clothes as they came out of the dryer. Jackie really hated the basement. Memories of Steven haunted her here. Burns and insults and the images of Samantha sitting on his lap made her cringe. This basement used to be such a happy place until Eric left and the stripper came to town.

She put her folded laundry in the basket and threw Kitty's wet load into the dryer. She whirled around and ran right into Eric's chest. Déjà vu! "Damn, Eric you startled me. What you doing sneaking around down here?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you. Are you busy?"

Jackie looked around the basement. "No, but I don't want to talk down here. It creeps me out. We can talk upstairs."

Eric took the basket and followed her up the steps. She was right; the empty basement did seem a little more than eerie. The basement door opened to the hallway and Kitty caught Eric's eye. "Hello sweetheart…are you staying for dinner?"

"I guess. I wanted to talk to Jackie. Do you need her for something?"

Kitty saw the laundry basket. "No, you two kids go have your talk and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Eric was surprised at the transformation of his sister's old bedroom. It was no longer slutty looking and instead was soft and pretty and fully of fluffy pillows with lots of light. An old chair from the garage had been reupholstered and painted and sat next to a desk covered with scissors, hair rollers, text books and the infamous Barbie head.

Jackie started putting her clothes in the drawer and Eric took a seat on the chair. "It's raining outside."

"I noticed." She said closing the bottom drawer with her foot. She climbed onto the foot of the bed and sat with her legs crossed. "Okay, you wanted to talk to me."

"Jackie, remember that night you came here with nothing but your suitcases?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "How could I forget? It was one of the lowest times in my life. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you never explained why Fez kicked you out of the apartment. I thought everything was so great with the two of you."

Jackie groaned and fell back on the mattress and covered her face. She knew this question would come one day she just thought it would come later than sooner. Suddenly, Eric was crouched on the floor beside the bed. "Talk to me."

She sighed, and rose up on one elbow. "Eric, you weren't here that whole year of Stripper Sam and when Steven ran away to Las Vegas. I know you heard about it, but not from me. I thought Steven was "the one" but I was a stupid kid who grew up really fast."

"I know some of the story but I'd like to hear it from you." He said gently.

"Well, I had made this crazy list of all the qualities that my perfect man would have and strangely, Fez fit everything on the list." She laughed a choked little laugh. "I didn't love him like _that_. I mean I loved him as a friend. He's great and funny and sweet but he wasn't what I was really looking for."

Eric did think it was strange that Jackie and Fez was a "couple" on New Year's Eve. He let her continue. "Anyways we had already been roommates so it seemed natural that I would move back…then he started getting his _needs_. Please don't make me elaborate. I couldn't _do it_."

Jackie felt bad because Fez loved her the wrong way and she let him believe she loved him the same. That was such a lie and she felt like a traitor. Jackie could feel her eyes well with tears but she continued.

"I kept putting him off. I would get physically sick at the thought of kissing him or him kissing me and I didn't want him to touch me but I didn't know how to tell him without hurting his feelings. The week before I was…before I came here, we had terrible arguments."

"Fez told me things I already knew about myself but it was hard hearing them out loud and said so angrily. Yes, I was selfish but it was more like self-preservation. Outside the group, no one knew what my home life was like. When I lived with Bob Pinciotti that was the most normal life I ever had and then my whore of a mother moves in and starts to sleep with him. Oh God, do you know how much of an embarrassment that was?"

Eric had almost forgotten that Bob had an ex-wife and girlfriend living with him at the same time. "Jackie, we knew you were a little arrogant and high strung, but that's why we liked you. Well, I kind of liked you." He teased.

Jackie smiled, "You don't have to be nice to me, I certainly went out of my way to be mean to you and I don't know why because you were a great guy. You had a great girlfriend and maybe I was jealous."

Eric feigned shock. "Jealous? Moi?"

Jackie tossed a pillow at his head. "Don't laugh. You have a mom and dad and a safe home…you had everything money couldn't buy and I never had that. It was the one thing I desperately wanted but well, you can't always have what you want."

Eric didn't realize that the thing he resented the most – growing up in this sheltered house was something that other people coveted. Wow, that was an eye opener!

"I'm sorry I distracted you. You guys had a bad argument."

"He called me a bitch and a tease and said I was only leading him on…words I would never expect Fez to say to me. It finally came down to put out or get out and I didn't."

"So he kicked you out."

Jackie nodded. "Eric, I couldn't pretend something I didn't feel with my heart. That wouldn't be fair to Fez or me. It just made me feel…ugh…I can't explain it."

Eric reached up and took her hand. "You don't have to explain further. I know how Fez is and I was curious why he moved to Kenosha without saying anything."

Jackie felt comfort in Eric's hand. It made the hurt in her heart go away. She rolled onto her stomach and hung her head over the side of the bed. "How do I make Fez my friend again? I don't want him to hate me forever and I would love for him to find that special girl. I'm just not her."

Eric lifted her hair. "Let's start by making friends again first. I can help you."

She looked up, hope shining in her eyes. She was so pretty it made his heart ached. "You can? I would really like that."

"Yeah…we need to get our friends back. Hyde? Maybe not right away but most of us. Now that we're older…I think it's time to strengthen ties."

Anything else they were going to say was interrupted by Kitty's dinner announcement. "C'mon, let's get some food and harass my dad." Jackie climbed off the bed laughing, "Your dad is just too funny. Remind me to tell you the story he told me about the ice shack fishing trip."

xXx


	7. Chapter 7 Road Trip

**Author Note: **_….another broken heart…._

xXx

**Chapter 07** – Road Trip

xXx

The telephone rang early that morning. Eric reached out blindly for the telephone and knocked the base on the floor. "Hello and do you know it's Saturday?"

"Eric, it's me. My friends and I are taking a little road trip this weekend and I thought I'd stop by your folks but Jackie tells me you got an apartment?"

Eric sat up, "Donna?"

"Well, yeah, who did you think this was? So give me your address and we'll swing by on our way to Chicago."

Eric quickly gave her the address and directions and she said, "What the hell is Jackie doing living at your parents house? Never mind, you can tell me later." Eric couldn't reply because Donna had already hung up. That meant she would be by sometime in the next three hours! Damn, he needed to clean up!

xXx

Eric was looking at his watch. It was nearly noon and there was no call or visit. He was worried that something happened on the two hour drive from Madison or concerned that she was even going to show up at all. The apartment was clean, all his laundry folded and put away, he even mopped his little bit of floor in the kitchen.

Eric propped his feet up on the coffee table and watched whatever rerun was on that Saturday morning and thinking about all the other things he could have been doing. There were some new math books he wanted to buy that the counselors wouldn't purchase, he could be hanging with Kelso at the arcade or visiting Fez in Kenosha.

The phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Donna! I've been waiting."

"Sorry Eric, this is Jackie. Donna stopped by here for a couple of minutes with two guys. Jim and Heater, I think. She said she lost your address and would try to see you on her way back from Chicago."

Damn! Eric couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "Okay." He sighed. "Did she say when that might be?"

"No. But then she's not driving her car either so it's up to the guy that's driving. Do you want company?"

He wanted Donna. He wanted to talk to her and find out where this relationship was going or not going. The only communication he got was that postcard and the 15 second phone call this morning. Hell, he wasn't going to waste his day sitting around the apartment. "Jackie, I need to go to the mall. Would you join me?"

xXx

Jackie's Mustang pulled up within minutes of the conversation. She knocked on his door and smiled happily. "You said the magic word. I'll drive!" Eric grinned, "Okay, I have no problem with that! There's a new bookstore I have to check out and maybe we could hit the food court."

Jackie was nearly jumping with excitement. "I haven't done that in a long time! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Impulsively, she gave Eric a hug and he realized that he hadn't been hugged in a long time!

"Shall we go?" He offered his arm and she happily took it.

The Point Place Mall had several new stores and changed more than Eric remembered. There were new larger department stores, pop music played in hidden speakers, a water fountain replaced the old statue of Slaughter House Sam. The escalators were widened and a new glass elevator was ready to whisk shoppers to the second floor. Jackie grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him over to the glass enclosed directory.

"What's the name of the bookstore?" she asked.

Eric couldn't remember the exact name but after running his finger down the list of available retailers, he found it. "It's on the second floor, B209." Jackie whirled around, "I've never rode in a glass elevator."

Eric smiled – he never had either but his sundressed companion was bubbling over with excitement and it took the gloom out of his day. She tugged him towards the door and pressed the button.

"You know we're only going up one floor." He reminded her.

She grinned, "I know…but it's a _glass_ elevator!" She looked so pretty in her ruffled sundress and strappy sandals. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a pony tail and she looked a lot younger than her 20 years old. Eric knew in a couple of months she would be 21 but she had always been the youngest of the group and the scrappiest. Jackie Burkhart was turning out to be a great female friend.

Books & Things was a large store with tables heavily stacked with hardback books. Displays of popular authors were featured in the windows and soft music played through hidden speakers. Shoppers spoke in hushed voices and Eric found this to be a very relaxing store.

"I'm going to be in here for a while so if you want to go looking around, I'll understand. Just come back and get me when you're done." Eric smiled. Jackie shrugged, "Okay, but don't forget the food court. I haven't had Smiley's Pizza in a long time!"

Eric watched Jackie leave the store and grinned. This was way better than staying home waiting for the phone to ring. Actually maybe he should get one of those answering machine contraptions!

xXx

Eric found many books on advanced algebra and some calculus study guides that would be useful in his classroom. The book prices were a little more than his meager budget could afford, but he might not get the chance to get these again. That just meant more dinners with his parents. Not a bad trade off at all!

He looked at his watch – he had been looking at books for over an hour! Jackie was probably going to be pissed. This was a typical girl response to shopping with Eric Forman. Donna hated serious shopping unless it was something she needed for herself. Eric didn't mind tagging along then but now he was serious shopping for himself with a new tag-along.

He gathered the books he wanted to purchase and hurried to the checkout counter only to find Jackie sitting on a small sofa reading a beauty magazine and looking like a fresh drink of water. She didn't look pissed in fact she looked like she was actually enjoying herself.

Eric walked over getting ready to apologize for taking so long when she cocked her head up and looked at him through her long lashes. "I found this great magazine that will help me with my manicure. You're not in a hurry are you?"

Eric could have kissed her - those words were music to his ears. He quickly grabbed the study guide and sat beside her. "I just want to look this over again before I decide to buy it."

Jackie handed Eric a can of soda. "I forgot what you drank but figured you'd be thirsty." Shocked for a second time, he accepted the drink and said, "I appreciate this." She smiled, "You're welcome."

xXx

Eric really had a great afternoon. They spent an hour longer in the book store and had some of Smiley's pizza. Eric forgot how good that gooey, greasy pepperoni concoction tasted. Jackie wiped messy fingers on her napkin. "Isn't this great? Just spending a day without worrying about having to be someplace at a certain time?"

"I would agree that it has something to do with the company you're with. Jackie, if I didn't say this before, you are a fun girl. I'm sorry I ignored you in the past."

Her lips curled in a smiled, "I would have ignored me too! I was an attention whore and you know what they say about attention…"

"Actually I don't." Eric confessed.

Jackie leaned forward, "They say that any attention is good attention. In my efforts to be a bitch and a whiny calculating cheerleader, I basked in the bad attention. Now I know better."

He smiled, "Thank heavens for small blessings - although, in your defense, you did have your good moments."

Jackie laughed, "Thank you for noticing. Are you ready to go back home? Donna may try to call you."

Eric scoffed, "I think it's unlikely. If the road trip is going from Madison to Chicago, they're probably spending the night in Chicago."

Jackie bit her lip. "Eric, can I play Devil's Advocate for a minute?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Okay, I'm not implying anything okay? Remember that – if Donna has a girl roommate, then why is she taking a road trip with Jim and Heater?"

"John and Heath. They're part of her study group, I think."

Jackie didn't want Eric to be alarmed. "All I'm saying is your dad read me the riot act for walking around in the rain with suitcases and she's on a weekend ride with two hot guys. Ask her why."

Eric didn't think Jackie was trying to start trouble, but if she was saying out loud what he was thinking…this was not good. Why was Donna hanging out with two guys? Maybe it was all innocent…he should give her the benefit of the doubt.

Damn.

xXx

Eric turned off the television after Mr. Roarke and Tattoo waved at the plane departing Fantasy Island. The exercises in the study guide were interesting and Eric could see where some of the tests would help his students. He had just turned down his bed when there was a loud knock at his door.

He looked through the peephole and saw Donna's face. What was she doing here so late? Quickly, Eric checked to make sure his clothes were tidy, he opened the door.

"Donna…hey, I'm glad you could stop by."

She pushed her way into the apartment. "Eric, I'm a tiny bit drunk and I can only stay a minute but we have to talk." She sat down at the mini table and brushed his books to the floor. Cautiously, Eric sat across from her. "Talk?"

She exhaled. "Yes. I feel like your suffocating me. There I said it. You need to go on with your life so I can concentrate on mine."

Eric frowned, "How am I suffocating you Donna. What would make you feel like that?"

She threw her hands in the air, "You just show up on unexpected on a weekend and ruin my study group and then you want me to write letters or call you. How can I be a successful student if I have to worry about my boyfriend?"

Eric blinked. "Donna, I went to see you a couple of months ago. Four months had gone by and I heard nothing from you. Are we waiting for each other like we talked about? I thought we loved each other."

Donna closed her eyes and groaned. "Eric, I love you. Okay? I love you…as a friend. I realize now that what we thought was love was just a real deep… affection. There is so much more I want to do in my life and college has just helped me realize my potential."

_She couldn't mean that!_ "Donna, maybe when you're sober we can talk on the phone…."

"No Eric. I'm loaded with class work and the paper and I have great friends….I'm not some bubble headed teenager anymore. You need to grow too. Get out there and find your future. Don't use me as an excuse to live with your parents."

"Donna, I love you and look. I'm not living with my parents. I haven't in months. I've already started my future just like we talked about." Donna stood up, "Heath is waiting for me in the car. I have to go. Maybe I'll call you again but for now…let's just be good friends okay? I will always be your friend."

Eric was in shock. He couldn't even stop her as she walked out the door and he saw her climb into the front seat of a black Nova with Jim or Heath in the back. She was laughing and pointing at the apartment and Eric's heart was breaking.

xXx


	8. Chapter 8 Tamale Logic

**Author Note: **_….how does one deal with being dumped in a 30 second conversation? You make tamales….._

**xXx**

**Chapter 08** – Tamale Logic

xXx

_I feel like your suffocating me. There I said it. You need to go on with your life so I can concentrate on mine."_

xXx

Eric got up and shut the door and fell back on his bed. This was not happening. Not tonight. Not this way. Not with a drunken conversation. Eric grabbed his car keys and ran out to his car. He was going to the only place where he could talk to someone.

Jackie had loved the ending of Fantasy Island. Mr. Roarke was so mysterious and she could do without Tattoo – he just creeped her out! She was lying on the sofa even though she knew Mrs. Forman hated feet on the cushion. Saturday Night Live was coming on and Jackie loved Bill Murray and Dan Ackroyd.

Eric pushed open the kitchen door expecting to see his mom still up but the living room was dark except for the TV. He saw Jackie's head look up, "God, you scared the crap out of me!"

Eric walked blindly into the room and sat on the sofa. "It happened."

Jackie could sense that something was not right. She sat up and took the car keys out of his hand. "Eric what happened?"

He looked at her. "Donna came by and I think we broke up." He said simply. He looked at Mr. Bill getting squished by a giant bowling ball. He felt Jackie's hand touching his arm.

"Eric, look at me."

He turned his head. "I can't believe it. She was drunk." Jackie took his hand and tugged him towards her. "She said I was suffocating her."

Jackie didn't know what to say. She certainly didn't expect this from Donna. Well, Donna _had_ been angry with Eric for going to Africa and when he returned, she thought they kissed and made up. But now, Eric was lying in her lap seemingly shell-shocked. She simply started massaging his scalp – a little something she learned in class to help a client relax. "Eric, tell me what happened."

Jackie's fingers rubbing circles on his scalp felt better than he would have imagined and he sighed and told her the whole conversation. Jackie was surprised that Donna would have a break up talk while someone was waiting in a car. That was kind of callous and Donna wasn't usually insensitive like that.

"Maybe she was afraid to have the talk because of how you would react." Jackie suggested.

Eric looked up into a pair of caring eyes. "Of course I would react, we made a promise to each other and she was breaking that promise on a Saturday night on the way home from a road trip. Do you think there's someone else?"

"Eric, I haven't really hung out with Donna in a long time so I can't answer that but again we aren't the same people we were a year ago. From what you told me about her and the roommate…maybe she's just exploring."

Eric forced himself to sit up. "You mean she's already tired of me. Like maybe I came home for nothing."

"No. That's not what I meant. Why would she say she's feeling suffocated _unless_ she's doing this to herself? Maybe Donna just wants to be free…for now…and who knows in four years when she gets her degree maybe she'll feel different."

His voice cracked when he said, "She only loves me…as a friend."

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry." Jackie gathered the tall boy in her arms and hugged him. "That was such a bitchy thing for her to say. You want me to kick her ass?"

Eric laughed at the absurd image of a midget kicking a lumberjack. "No." he chuckled, "but thanks for the offer." He sat up and strangely missed the warmth of the hug. "I guess I was stunned that she would do something like that. I always believed we had a relationship that would last no matter what."

"I believe in you." Jackie said sincerely.

Her words warmed his heart, he needed that support and Jackie just validated that his failed relationship with Donna wasn't for nothing. He smiled sadly, "Jackie, you may just be the best friend I have right now."

"I know! Can you imagine talking to Michael about this without him saying "BURN" every three words? Hey you know what? It's late, why don't you spend the night in your old room and go with me to Brooke's tomorrow. We're trying to make homemade tamales and need a guinea pig…I mean a person to test the results."

Eric looked at her dark eyes. Jackie was such a little bit of a thing and she cheered him up immensely. "That sounds like something I would like to do."

"Good. Now Obi-Wan, let's watch some TV before you dad comes down and steals the remote again."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he hates it when I watch late night television and I'm too lazy to get up and change the channels." She laughed.

If someone asked Eric how he felt sleeping back in his old bedroom again, he would tell them it was horrible and he couldn't wait to get back to his apartment. But, truthfully, it felt pretty good. He was surrounded by people that cared about him and this little cocoon was just what he needed for this horrible night.

xXx

He woke up the next morning and felt refreshed and actually pretty good. Was talking to Jackie just good therapy? He didn't dream of Donna and didn't feel as heart broken as he did hours earlier.

"… _How can I be a successful student if I have to worry about my boyfriend?"_

Eric was heartened that she had called him her boyfriend but then she dropped the big bomb.

"…_I realize now that what we thought was love was just a real deep… affection. There is so much more I want to do in my life and college has just helped me realize my potential."_

Eric would never argue that Donna had ambition. She was born to be a leader and was a strong woman – she would find success easily.

"…_You need to grow too. Get out there and find your future." _

So much of his future had involved Donna in his life. They were going to marry, have a family and then what? Did they ever plan beyond that?

"… _Maybe I'll call you again but for now…let's just be good friends okay? I will always be your friend." _

She wasn't shutting him out. She was merely closing the door and saving the friendship. He would always be her friend. They had too much history to throw by the wayside. He knew Donna better than he knew his own sister. Maybe that was what she meant by suffocating. They knew each other too well…their relationship was too predictable….ouch!

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door and a set of Spiderman pajamas walked in shutting the door behind her. "Hey, how did you sleep? I kept expecting you to explode or shout from the roof." Jackie sat on the foot of his bed and smiled.

Eric smiled back. "I think I _was_ suffocating Donna. I think she was right and I am going to start living my life. If we were meant to be together… then it will happen, but I'm not wasting four years of my life waiting around."

"Good for you Eric. Keep a positive attitude and if you ever need to talk again, here I am."

"Well, that little talk with you did help me a lot. I needed to see the Donna relationship from a different perspective. So…I thank you."

"Hey, your mom is making pancakes. Meet me downstairs." She jumped off the bed and Eric admired the pajamas. They looked a lot better on her than they ever did on him. Wait! Jackie was still using his nightclothes to sleep in?

How adorable was that!

xXx

"Just spoon the masa into the husk and then add the meat. Eric, when she's done, you roll it up just like this." Brooke gave Jackie and Eric the quick tamale lesson and then turned to Kelso. "Honey, very carefully, you set the husk in the pot okay? I gave you the hardest job." Brooke winked at Jackie and Eric.

Kelso puffed out his chest. "I can handle this. Just make a bunch because I'm starving."

Jackie and Eric started working on the tamale making process and after a few bumbling minutes, the trio worked as a team while Brooke took care of cooking extra meat and veggies. Eric found using his hands and chatting nonsense with his friends was just what he needed.

When the tamales were done steaming, they sat around the table and sampled the end result. Eric decided to make his announcement. "Donna and I broke up."

Kelso took a big bite of tamale and swallowed, "It's about DAMN time dude. She was dragging you down. I mean I like Big Red, but DAMN, she was bossier than Jackie used to be."

Kelso looked at Jackie, "No offense, but you were bossy."

"No offense taken Michael." She smiled.

Kelso took another bite of tamale and told Eric, "She almost had you whipped!"

Brooke put her hand on Kelso's arm, "Honey, be nice. He just broke up with his long time girlfriend."

Kelso grinned, "Eric, you haven't been with her since before you went to Africa and maybe you guys _did it_ a couple of times at New Years, but what kind of relationship is that? Let Donna do her thing and you do yours."

Eric was astounded that Kelso actually made sense. "That was very prolific Kelso."

"Yeah? Well I'm a profile kind of guy. Look at me from the left." Kelso stood sideways so the group could see his profile. Jackie started laughing at his misunderstanding of word 'prolific' but didn't correct him because it was a compliment and Michael loved those.

Brooke looked at Eric, "How do you feel about the breakup? Are you depressed? Can we do anything for you?"

Eric was touched by Brooke's concern. "No, actually I feel pretty good about it. And you know what? I think I needed to make tamales and just hang out with my real friends for a change."

Brooke smiled. "Eric, I don't know you as well as Jackie or Michael, but I would consider you a friend any time of day."

Jackie nudged Eric with her shoulder. "Look at that, you lose one relationship but gain another." Eric looked down into her bright twinkling eyes and felt hope. He hadn't had that in such a long time.

xXx


	9. Chapter 9 Homework

**Author Note: **_….extreme fluffiness ahead….and some serious dating ideas….._

xXx

**Chapter 09** –Homework

xXx

"Mr. Forman, your wife did it and loved it. This is for an exam and I promise it won't hurt one bit." Jackie had her wax, tester pot, exfoliating cream, tweezers and other tools lined up on the kitchen table.

Red looked at the instruments of torture and said, "No. I do not need a facial. I'm not some pansy ass guy that needs soft skin."

Jackie cajoled to his romantic nature, if he had one. "Mrs. Forman would adore a soft cheek to kiss…you would have such a loving wife…"

Red blocked his face with his hands. "Look Jackie, I'm a guy. Guys just don't do this kind of crap."

Eric walked in from the living room checking his mail. He looked up, "What kind of crap?"

Red quickly stood up. "Sit. Jackie wants to make kissable cheeks and I'm not going for it."

She looked at Eric. "Please? I'm practicing facials and I promise it won't hurt. I was even going to remove the hair in your dad's ears but he won't have it."

Red was indignant. "I _do not_ have hair in my ears."

Eric stifled a laugh as Kitty breezed through the kitchen, "Oh, Red's getting that mop taken out of his ears? Wonderful!" Jackie bit her lip, "He doesn't want the facial."

Kitty looked at her husband with a menacing expression. "You will let Jackie practice on you or you will cook your own dinner."

Red wanted to protest but Kitty was determined. He sat down. "FINE, but only if dumbass here goes first! I want to see what kind of torture she has planned."

Eric laughed until Jackie pushed him down in the kitchen chair. "Hey…whoa..I don't need a facial." She leaned down and whispered softly, "I'll be gentle and I promise you'll like it." Jackie's warm breath tickled his ear and he felt that electricity moving through his veins.

She quickly wrapped a towel around his neck and put a plastic cap on his head, "You don't want this stuff in your hair." She stepped behind him and Eric could smell that exotic flowered perfume she wore. All of a sudden, she was wiping his face with warm water and then produced a small loofah with an exfoliating cleanser on it. Eric marveled at how good it felt when she was gently rubbing circles on his face and under his eyes. She rubbed his forehead and chin and the hollows of his cheeks and he could feel stress just leaving his body.

Jackie got a fresh cloth and rinsed the dead skin cells from his face with tepid water and Red grunted, "Okay, so that wasn't so bad." Then he watched as Jackie applied a moisturizing mask which contained some papaya and apricot and Red stood up. "Nope, I'll cook dinner. I'm not wearing some fruit smelling jelly on my face."

Kitty laughed, "Oh Red, it actually feels good. Doesn't it Eric?"

Eric held up a thumb in agreement. He liked the smell of the mask and it did feel great on his skin. While Eric was wearing the mask, Jackie tidied up her used tools and got ready for the massage. "Mr. Forman, this is the part you really would have liked."

Red still wasn't convinced. He watched as Jackie pulled the mask off his son's face. She wiped his face with a warm wash cloth and then squeezed a dollop of lotion in her hands and started the massage.

Eric thought he was in kitchen heaven. Jackie's nimble fingers were massaging the top of his neck and stroking his jaw in gentle sliding strokes all the way up to his ears. The pads of her fingers were making tiny circles across his cheeks and around his lips; and it was nearly crossing the line to becoming a little bit _stimulating_! She tapped gently around his eyes and the tops of his cheeks and around his nose.

He felt her move from behind him to his left side and her arm brushed against him as she stroked the center of his forehead and worked his temples. He felt lost in the sensation of the wonderful massage and the warmth radiating from her body. Then she moved back behind him and massaged the base of his neck and shoulders and he could feel any tension he had been holding just evaporate. This was bliss.

He was almost sad when she finished wiping his skin for the last time and removed the cap from his hair. He slowly opened his eyes to see her sparkling pair looking at him. "Well?"

Eric didn't know how to describe _magnificent_ without his dad making a dumbass comment. He smiled, "I think you'll get an A+. That was the best facial and massage I ever had. Thank you."

Red grunted. "I don't need some girly crap added to my face thank you very much. Now if all you would get the hell out of here, I have to cook dinner!"

Kitty and Eric laughed and left Jackie to clean up her mess. She grinned, "Don't worry Mr. Forman; I'll give you a facial when no one is home."

He looked around to make sure they were alone. "Okay, I just don't want anyone to see me with that junk on my face!"

xXx

Eric was lying in his bed feeling his skin and it did feel pretty damn good. What would have been better was a longer massage and maybe not just confined to his face and neck! Jackie always smelled so good that when she was not around he was missing her scent. _Now why was he thinking about her like that again?_

Kelso's advice came back to haunt him_, "All I'm saying is…if the opportunity presents itself again…do it! Go for it man." _All of the time he spent brooding for Donna, he was missing something new and exciting. After talking about the failed Fez experiment, Eric seriously doubted that Jackie would be interested in moving back with him.

The problem was that Jackie wasn't always going to be staying at his parent's house. She was going to finish school and get her own place and he would no longer have any valid reasons for just popping over on a whim. Did he want a relationship with Jackie or a friendship? _Eric, you better decide now before the decision is no longer yours to make…._

xXx

Another scorching summer day and Kitty chased Jackie out to the patio to work on her model hand. The smell of acrylic was going to ruin the smell of the pot roast! She had meticulously worked on two fingers and finally seemed to be getting the hang of it. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Just a little bit of filing and she could paint the nails. That would finally be a partial success. No, she actually hated the manicures and acrylics. This was definitely NOT going to be part of her career.

She leaned back against the patio chair and closed her eyes. Ever since baring the horrible details about the fight with Fez, she felt so much better. Eric was a great listener and because he hadn't been around to see the deterioration of the group, he could be a neutral party. Jackie did want to be friends again – Fez was a great guy and funny but that was as far as she wanted it to be.

"…_so I am not good enough for the princess….you are a bitch and I hate you. Good day. I said good day!" _Jackie handed over her apartment key and looked for something in his face that looked like a chance of forgiveness but Fez had merely turned and went to his own room. The words spoken before were vehement and hateful. Calling her a bitch just seemed like the end of the long fight. They were both tired of the non-relationship. Jackie was tired of avoiding Fez and she was sure he was tired of trying to satisfy his _needs_.

Jackie knew relationships were supposed to be about more than sex. Michael was a slam-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of guy and Steven was all about himself and getting Zen again. There it was…her whole life summed up in three bad relationships. Maybe she could try one of those new dating services. Find someone who didn't know about all of her faults and wouldn't judge her on her teenage angst-filled years. Surely she was a different person now than before!

She just missed that close feeling of having someone care about her without it always being about sex or _needs_.

xXx

Eric walked up the driveway to see Jackie in one of her teeny tank tops pouring over Red's newspaper. That fake model hand sat in the middle of the patio table with two painted fingernails like a project that had been abandoned.

"What are you doing?" he asked after watching the rise and fall of her chest in that little pink tank top

She looked up quite guiltily, "Um…I'm doing my homework."

Eric sat across from her. "In the classified ads?" He noticed several advertisements had circles or hearts drawn around them. Jackie pulled the newspaper into her lap. "Yes, my work is the classifieds. Why are you being nosy?"

He smirked, "Well I thought that you were doing a manicure here – but your model only has two fingers done. I will have to say that this is much improved since your last try."

She laughed as she remembered the disaster of Dragon Lady Nails at Brooke's house. "Thanks. I made a decision that doing nails are NOT going to be part of my beauty services when I get licensed."

Eric laughed, "Good thing. Someone could get hurt!" He teased.

"Do you mind? I'm working here. I think I hear your mother calling you."

Eric stood up. "Funny, but I don't. I think you might need help with your homework."

"No I don't…now go away." She twisted in the chair so he couldn't see what she had been doing.

He laughed, "Now you're only going to really make me want to help you."

Exasperated, she fumed. "Go away. You can't help me with this." Eric walked behind her chair and as she turned to see what he was doing, he deftly snatched the paper from her lap. She jumped up to grab it back from his hand and he easily held it above her head.

"Now you're just being a bully." She glowered. Eric liked looking at her pouty lips and had a crazy urge to kiss the pout off her face. She was looking up at him expectantly, and Eric just couldn't help it. He easily lowered the arm that was holding her newspaper. With his other hand, he gently tilted her face until his lips met hers in a slow unexpected kiss. One of her hands was touching his chest as she leaned into the kiss. Eric felt the warmth like she was lightly branding him. Her eyes were closed and he dropped the paper and cupped her cheeks in his hands deepening the kiss.

Jackie's blood hummed in her veins. _This_ was what she was looking for. _This_ was what she was missing. How could some as simple as a kiss make her feel this way? His mouth was warm and tasted like mint and fit her perfectly. His chest beneath her hand was solid and warm and real. She loved the kiss but Eric loved Donna. This should have been Donna's kiss and for that Jackie would be forever envious.

Shakily, she broke the kiss and opened her eyes. "Yeah…you should kiss Donna like that…I um….I think I hear your mom calling me…" Jackie started to walk down the driveway and then remembered the kitchen was in the other direction, turned around and ran into the house.

Eric was blown away at the intensity of the small kiss. That was the kind of kiss he wanted forever. What was she talking about kissing Donna like that? This definitely wasn't a Donna kiss. This was something new he couldn't ever remembering experiencing and the second time he had kissed Jackie Burkhart.

Eric fell into the patio chair and saw the newspaper she had been coveting. The circles and hearts were surrounding ads for men looking for single women. Was Jackie looking for a date?

This was her "homework"?

Eric had to do something about this!

Damn

xXx


	10. Chapter 10 Wanted

**Author Note**_**: **__…what happens when __Mr. 681977 meets Miss 33058….read and find out….._

xXx

**Chapter 10** – Wanted

xXx

"God, I am so embarrassed. How do I face him now? I just want to hide under a rock!" Jackie had pulled the upstairs telephone into the hall closet.

Brooke replied, "Well honey, you don't know that he knew what you were doing. Do you?"

"Brooke, I was circling potential ads with big red hearts so yeah, I think he knew what I was doing."

"Okay, there is nothing wrong with looking at the personal ads. I do it; I want to see what people are looking for and sometimes just to get a good laugh. But that's not why you're calling me. So what is it really about?"

In a hushed voice Jackie answered, "He kissed me again and oh Brooke, it was tender and wonderful… but it was meant for Donna."

"Jackie, if he's kissing _your_ lips, why would you think it was meant for Donna?"

"Because… they just broke up! I'm the rebound girl. He's thinking about her and kissing me…it's a classic Cosmo article. I'm the middle of a Donna-Eric sandwich."

"Jackie, you are not a rebound girl. I think Eric kissed you because he likes you. There's no secret that he looks at you like you're special."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you and this closet is starting to get stuffy. I think Mrs. Forman has a dead animal in here or something."

"Wait, you're calling me from the inside of a closet? Honey, come over and we'll talk. I'll be waiting for you."

xXx

Eric sat down and looked at the ads Jackie had circled. It was astounding at the number of men looking for woman and singles just looking for someone.

One article with a circle read:

_SWM Looking for single woman for romance. _

_6'2, 180 lb with good job call me for_

_Good time. 118527_

Eric read one that Jackie had drawn a heart around.

_White male looking for a girl to talk to_

_hang out, mess around with, and possibly date_

_Call me baby – I'm ready 257963_

He looked at several more that she had marked up and wondered why someone as lovely as Jackie was resorting to the want ads for a date. Eric decided to see how this dating thing worked.

xXx

Kelso had taken Betsy to his mom's when Jackie stopped by. Brooke had the day's paper and wanted to see what Jackie was interested in. Jackie circled the same ad's she found in Red's paper.

"Look at this one. He's just looking for a girl to talk with or maybe date… That's all I'm looking for - somebody that doesn't know all my baggage and isn't going to judge me." Jackie explained.

Brooke looked at the advertisement. "Well, how does this work?" Jackie folded the newspaper. "I can contact the newspaper and give them this number 257963 and they will give me a phone number or I can write a letter and contact the guy that way. It seems pretty simple."

"But honey, these are strangers. You have no idea about their backgrounds…they could be ex-convicts. You don't know."

Jackie pushed her hair behind her ear, "Everyone is a stranger until you meet them. Plus, I would only meet them in a very public place."

Brooke looked at all the single men looking for women. "Jackie…but what about Eric?"

"What about him? We're good friends." _Until he kissed her __that__ way_. She wanted more of _that_ from someone who wanted her. Some guy who just wanted to be with a "nobody" like Jackie Burkhart.

Brooke sighed, "Okay, I can see you have your heart set on this but promise me one thing."

Jackie smiled, she was glad Brooke was on broad with her plan." What do you need?"

"Let me look at the ads you choose and offer my advice. I don't want you to end up with a sleaze ball like Casey Kelso."

Jackie laughed. "Deal. I'm going to go back and call the newspaper and make a love connection."

xXx

Jackie went back to school and Eric went back to work. Jackie had found two ad's she felt had possibilities and called the newspaper for the mailing address. This Friday, she would hopefully get a response and a first date!

She had tactfully avoided Eric and spent the remainder of the weekend working on her replies to the personal ads. This was going to be exciting.

Eric got home on that Friday night with a bag of mail stacked against his front door. Smiling, he picked it up and carried it into his apartment. There were no messages on his new answering machine so he got a soda and began opening the letters.

_Dear 681977_

_That's my lucky number. I'm a single woman and I live in the Point Place suburbs, I don't have any scars and I'm a light drinker. I can rock your world if you let me. Write back soon_

_Bertie #330586_

Eric decided to put Bertie it the _**Good**_ pile. He found a lime colored envelope and opened it next.

_Dear 681977_

_I am a down to earth girl and I only eat organic foods. I hate loud music but love smooth jazz and some homemade wine. I'm 36-24-36. I have three kids but they should be no problem._

_Alexis # 331879_

Sorry Alexis, I'm sure you're nice but you are going in the _**Nope**_ pile. Eric spent at least an hour reading and ended up with six good letters and the remaining 32 were awful. What had Jackie gotten herself into?

xXx

Jackie received a letter from_ 257963 _with a phone number. She looked at the heart shaped ad and it turned out to be the _hang around possibly date guy_. Okay, she would see how this "hanging out" would go. Where would she hang around at? This was going to take some thought.

"Brooke, it's the _white male looking for a girl to talk to hang out, mess around with, and possibly date guy_. I think I want to try this. Where should I meet him?"

"Jackie, if you're sure you want to do this…try and do it at some open public place. You know, where you won't be alone."

"Funland?"

"God, no! Go to the park or something. This guy could be a pervert or a really nice guy but don't take chances."

"I know the roller rink! I haven't skated in years and there are lots of people there." Jackie replied.

Brooke answered, "That would be perfect. Let me know how it goes!"

"I promise!"

xXx

Eric didn't know what to do with the letters he got because he was concerned about what Jackie was doing looking at the personals in the first place. Did she reply to one of the circles ads? Who could he ask?

Brooke! Brooke was her best friend and she would know!

The Vista Cruiser was on a direct course to Kelso's house.

xXx

"Eric, you know I can't divulge the secrets of my best friend even if I think she is doing something stupid." Brooke pushed a glass of ice tea across the table.

Eric set the newspaper on the table. "Would you like to play a little game? I'll just ask some generic questions and you can answer them or not."

Brooke lifted her eyebrow. "I like games. Let's do this."

Eric pointed to the circled and heart outlined articles. "Do any of these look familiar to you?"

"Are you asking me if my friend is checking out the personal ads? Then the answer is yes and it's the one with the heart. He sent her his phone number and she's planning on going out with him tomorrow."

Eric's eyes widened. "Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?"

Brooke replied, "I know! Look at this new one in Wednesday's paper. Mr. 681977 says_, Point Place single guy, there's a new Obi-Wan in town and I'm looking for a princess._ What kind of woman would respond to an ad like this?"

Eric coughed uncomfortable, "Actually about 38 women did."

Brooke gasped. "You placed an ad?" Eric pulled the newspaper with his ad towards him. "Wow, it does look sad and I actually got women to answer this."

Brooke scoffed. "No way. You know what this means?"

"What. I'm clueless here."

Brooke got a big smile on her face. "You call one of those women; get her to go to the skating rink with me and Michael as a double date and we'll spy on this guy Jackie picked out. Let's see what kind of guy he is."

"I don't like the idea of spying on her, but I think she does need some kind of chaperone. Okay, I'll meet you there with Bertie."

"Bertie?" Brooke laughed, "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, she doesn't have scars and promises to rock my world, so I guess we'll all find out tomorrow!"

xXx


	11. Chapter 11 Who is My Date?

**Author Note**_:….I had so much fun writing this…I hope my readers like it too…_

xXx

**Chapter 11** – Who is My Date?

xXx

Bertie agreed to meet Eric at the Roller Rink parking lot. Kelso and Brooke arrived a short time later and let Eric know that Jackie was already here with Mr. 257963.

Kelso was laughing, "Dude, you got a blind date named Gertie. Ha! How are you going to know what she looks like?" Eric leaned back against the Vista Cruiser and wiped the sweat from his brow. "She said she's wearing a pink satin jacket."

Brooke sniggered, "Eric, honey…this is a roller rink. Everybody is wearing satin. Seriously….So, how will she know who you are?"

"I told her I drove a Vista Cruiser. And of course I would be standing with two friends." Eric said simply.

Kelso was impressed. "That's better than pink satin and you do have two cool friends. I hope she hurries up because it's freaking HOT out here."

The trio was really beginning to sweat in the summer sun. Eric hoped Bertie would hurry. As Brooke had predicted, the parking lot was full of satin clad young ladies.

"Eric! Mr. 681977! It's me, Bertie!" The three friends turned to see a pink jacket with matching fanny pack running towards them.

Kelso whispered loudly, "Uggo!"

Brooke swatted him on the arm. "Be nice. She can't help that she only has one eyebrow."

Eric groaned and waved at the uni-brow that was running his way. She jiggled all right, but in all the wrong places…and she was going to _rock_ his world?

"Oh, you are so handsome!" She said out of breath. "You're just like I dreamed you would be."

She turned to Brooke and Kelso, "Hi, I'm Bertie….this is like the first date I've had in years! Most guys say that I smell like bologna but that's because I work in a butcher shop and I always smell like meat!"

Brooke bit her cheek, "Um…nice to meet you Bertie. This is my husband Michael. Watch out for him because he's not the best skater and watch out for me because I'm not real graceful."

"Oh goodie, we both have something in common!" Bertie wrapped an arm around Eric's waist and squeezed. "Oh, let's go have some fun!"

Kelso laughed at a private joke and Eric just sighed.

xXx

Jackie sat on the bench and watched the skaters flying by to the music of "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer. Hank or Mr. 257963 didn't really like to roller skate. He was a good sport and did put on the four wheel skate shoes but wanted to sit and talk about his new tattoo.

"Yeah, I was in the bar fight and took one right in the eye when I noticed the guy that punched me had a silver ring with a skull on it and as his fist came back at my face I thought how cool would that look as a tattoo?" Hank pulled up his shirt so Jackie could see the skeleton head tattooed on his ribcage.

"Yeah, that's… really nice. Are you _sure_ you don't want to skate one time?" She really wanted to go skate. This guy was supposed to be the one that wanted to _hang around and mess around_ with…not sit in the stands watching everyone else have fun.

Hank waved at the skaters as they lapped for the third time. "Jackie baby, I just can't get into this music. If they could play some hard rock, maybe I could get up and boogie with you, but let's just hang out here and talk. Did I tell you about the tattoo on my back?"

Jackie crossed her arms and sat back and watched enviously as the music switched up to Funky Town and everyone was having fun except her. A beautiful blonde wearing red spandex was doing a skate version of the hustle and she was great. Then Jackie noticed a foursome that entered and sat in the front row to put on their skates.

A tall chestnut haired girl sat next to a blonde haired guy who sat next to a mousy brown short girl who was clinging to the arm of a shaggy brown haired man. Oh my god! Eric was on a double date!

xXx

Eric struggled to hold his balance as Bertie slipped and slid on the floor for the third time. Brooke tried to help her to her feet and eventually they got Bertie to the wall where she could hang on to the railing. "Oh my fanny pack hurts!" she giggled.

Kelso skated around and pointed at Eric and just laughed. Eric felt like giving him the finger but knew it was just in fun. "Bertie, I'm going to just skate a lap and you keep trying to get your balance."

She grinned, "Okay Eric. I love saying your name. Eric. I'll work on it over here and wait for you." Eric smiled and grabbed Brooke's arm and skated her away. "Do you think she knows we're here?"

Brooke laughed, "Oh honey, she definitely knows we are here. Why she's not skating? I don't know because she loves this, all the music, the glittery lights…this is her thing."

xXx

"Hank, I think I'm going to go out and skate a solo. You don't mind waiting do you? I think you can buy some beer from that concession stand over there."

"You want me to get you one baby?"

She hated the way he called her baby. Ugh! "No, I'm drinking diet soda but thanks for the offer."

"Oh Eric, I fell really hard that last time, I think I just want to sit one out, do you mind?" Bertie was holding her thigh and Eric pushed her along the side of the wall towards the exit. "No Bertie, you did great. Just sit out and relax." Eric looked up and noticed a little brunette skater making her way out to the floor.

Eric made sure Bertie was secure in her seat and had her fanny pack before he made his way back to the rink floor.

Brooke was skating a little twirl when her arm was caught, "Oh my god, Brooke! What are you guys doing here?" Brooke took Jackie's hand and pulled her into the twirl. "Eric had a blind date and asked us to tag along. I thought this would be fun. Didn't you have a date later tonight here?"

"Well, actually I'm on it now and he's soooo boring. He won't even skate – he just wants to talk about his tattoo."

The song ended and _Suddenly_ from the movie, Xanadu started playing. "Oh…I love this song…do you think Michael will skate with me?" A pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and a voice near her ear answered, "I'll skate with you."

Jackie's hands were brought around from her back and she was facing Eric who was skating backwards. In her forward momentum, she clenched his hands to be carried along with Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard singing about being in love. Eric skated her out to the middle of the floor. "Why would you be sitting in the grandstands when you could be skating with me?"

She looked at him with sparkling eyes and he suddenly felt like a hero. She put one hand on his shoulder and kept the other in his large hand. "I just wanted to skate…"

Eric smiled at his good fortune. Couldn't that goon see that something as simple as skating could make Jackie smile this much? "I'm so glad you're here." She said. Eric spun them both in a circle and brought her back flush with his body.

_Suddenly I don't need the answers__  
__Cos I'm ready to take all my chances with you__  
_

She smiled shyly and closed her eyes listening to the music and skating in rhythm with Eric. The mirror ball had dropped and the main lights dimmed and Jackie was making a breeze with the speed of skate wheels rushing along the floor. She felt breathless and excited and she realized it was Eric she should have asked on this date. Not Hank the male skank.

_Why do I feel so alive when you're near__  
__There's no way any hurt can get thru'__  
__Longing to spend every moment of the day with you_

The music was winding down and Eric loved looking at the pleasure on her face. She looked so alive and beautiful in the mirrored lights it almost took his breath away. With a shaking hand he reached for her face, his thumb stroking her cheek while he leaned towards her lips. His kissed her first with hesitation, her mouth trembling and then suddenly demanding more.

This was the most perfect romantic date she could have asked for, skating between couples, kissing on the slide and his mouth…god, her knees were still weak and his taste lingered on her lips as the slow song segued into Michael Jackson's "Don't Stop Til You Get Enough."

Kelso was doing a boogie and bopping along on the floor, falling and getting up again and having a great time. He latched onto Jackie's and Eric's hands, "This is so great! I knocked down four people it was AWESOME!"

Brooke skated back over, "Eric, I think you should tell Bertie that the date's over." Eric looked out at the crowd to see Bertie was looking at Hank's uncovered stomach.

Jackie replied, "What smells like meat? Oh well, Hank's sharing tattoos. I think the date is definitely over."

xXx

Eric followed Jackie back to his parent's house. It was dark and past dinnertime. Jackie held Eric's hand as he walked her to the door. "I didn't start this evening as a date with you. You realize that don't you?"

Eric smiled, "Does it matter who you started with when I get to be the guy who takes you home?"

Jackie laughed. "Please tell me you don't have any tattoos I need to see."

Eric tugged on her hair, "Nope. I just wish I could have been the guy to start the date. We should do that next time okay? Let me be the guy that asks the girl okay?"

Jackie toyed with the buttons on his shirt. "Would it help if I wore satin?"

He laughed, "No…please don't and a fanny pack? Oh my….that was totally unnecessary. I'm glad she made friends with your date so quickly. I was dreading taking her home."

"Eric, I just want you to know that I'm not going to be your rebound girl."

"What is a rebound girl?" he asked quizzically. Jackie rolled her bright blue/green eyes. "You and Donna just broke up. Anyone you date in between her and the one you finally decide on for forever is just a rebound girl."

Eric leaned into Jackie's personal space and hesitated…maybe fractions of an inch from her lips. In a low voice he said, "You would never be a rebound girl…for anyone…especially me." And then his lips were on her mouth and his hands were in her hair and holding her face. God, she smelled so good and her skin soft beneath his fingertips.

Jackie clung to his shoulders, her heart fluttering in her chest. She wasn't a rebound girl…she was a _something else_. She was Eric's maybe _something else_ and he was kissing her with the softest lips that made her tremble. Ooops, the knees were turning to jelly again.

Eric was still kissing her mouth when the kitchen light turned on and he saw his mother standing there with rollers in her hair. She was smiling and pointing to her wrist as if she had a watch.

He rested his forehead against Jackie's. "I've just been busted by my mom. I think I have to go. Will you call me later?"

She only smiled and nodded. Eric squeezed her hand one last time then jogged to his car. "Call me!" he shouted.

xXx


	12. Chapter 12 Perms and Maintenance

**Author Not**e: _...and we're moving right along..._.

xXx

**Chapter 12** – Perms and Maintenance

xXx

"This is weird; I've never called you at your apartment before." Jackie had to wait until the Forman's went to bed so she put on her pajamas and called Eric from the kitchen.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't get many calls here either."

"Eric, how did you meet Bertie?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I'd have to kick you in the shins if you were anything less." She teased.

"Do you have a copy of yesterday's newspaper?"

"Hang on, I'm going to look."

Eric could hear background noises and some rustling and Jackie came back on the line. "Okay, got it."

"I put an ad in the personals. I wanted to see what kind of girl I could attract."

"No way! Let me see if I can find you."

Eric waited on the phone and she came back, "Are you _Mr. Unlucky in Love? Looking for love in all the wrong places _– is that you?"

He laughed, "No. That's not me. Keep looking."

"Oh, this is you_. Mr. Fresh New Start. New job, new car need new girlfriend. Lonely boy with lots of toys_. Is that you?"

"No, but I'd like to be that guy! Try again, you'll find it."

"Okay….let me see….Found it! _Point Place single guy, there's a new Obi-Wan in town and I'm looking for a princess. _That's you isn't it!" she asked excitedly.

"Well now that you say it, it sounds kind of cheesy but I did get 38 letters." He admitted.

"No, it's not cheesy…it's kind of romantic…you know, with the princess thing and all. It's too bad I didn't see yours before I found Hank's. What a loser, I'm just embarrassed."

"Don't be. I think it was very brave to try something new and trust me; I was freaking out when I read some of those letters!"

Jackie sighed, "Eric, what's going on with you and Donna? If she called you tomorrow and begged forgiveness what would you do?"

There was a moment of silence before he replied. "Jackie, honestly I don't know. When she said, "_How can I be a successful student if I have to worry about my boyfriend_," I felt like I was holding her back and that's the last thing I would ever do. And she was right, I need to grow too. I can't put my life on hold waiting to see what Donna's going to do. If we were meant to be together…well, it may happen but I doubt it."

"Well, I hope it works out for you. I need to get some sleep. Eric?"

"Yes Jackie?"

"Thank you for the wonderful almost-date." She quietly hung up the phone and padded back to Laurie's bedroom. But while she waited for sleep to come she couldn't help but remember that kiss at the back door. His fingers in her hair felt so good and his lips…dang she loved that kiss. Why couldn't Michael or Steven been as gentle and charming? _Okay, I was ignorant kid then too so I didn't know better but this….I want more!_

Eric lay in bed and wondered why he didn't feel the same infatuation with Donna or those other girls during the brief "break up" that he felt with Jackie. Maybe Donna was his predetermined destiny and she didn't need all the fuss and excitement that Jackie loved….wait, he liked that stuff! Donna thought it was silly…what if he courted Jackie the way he always wanted to treat a girl…he liked the excitement and the butterflies…

She thought she was a rebound girl….think again Jackie Burkhart! Let me change your mind!

xXx

Red came home from his part time job at the muffler shop to find Kitty's hair in soft ringlets. It looked gorgeous on her. Someone had done up her make up and now she was drinking a Bloody Mary at the kitchen table.

He smiled…it was like looking at his wife but at another girl all at the same time. "Hello doll. Are you married?"

Kitty looked around, "Who are you talking to Red Forman?"

His eyes were glowing. "You. Was this a school project? Because if it was, I hope she got an A+. Let's take you out for dinner and dancing."

Kitty laughed nervously, "Ahahahaha, oh Red, you're just saying that." Red took her hand and kissed the top. "Nope, I think you look like the bees knees. I want to show you off. Go put on your best dress…the Forman's are going to the steak house."

"Really honey? That place is so fancy!"

Red smiled. "Nothing is too fancy for my girl." Kitty giggled and ran through the living room as Jackie came into the kitchen. "Hey, Mr. Forman. Did you see my permanent? I got an A. Mrs. Forman was a perfect model."

"She looks wonderful. We're going to dinner so you can make your own tonight."

Jackie smiled at the gruffness in his voice. "Well, you better go wash up too. I think I smell oil and transmission fluid?" She was teasing but he glared at the young girl and ran to clean up.

Eric popped his head in the door, "Is my dad here? I have a leak under my car."

Jackie whirled and around at the sound of his voice. "Eric!" She was so happy to see him. "I got an A on my perm test!" He slid the door open and accepted the jumping hug that was bouncing his way. "Your mom looks gorgeous! Mr. Forman is taking her to the steak house for dinner."

"Wow…my cheapskate dad is taking her there? She must look good."

Jackie was ecstatic, Kitty's perm had been her first graded assignment and she scored an A and she was over the moon. "I'll look at your car when they leave. You probably have a leak."

"Wait, _you're_ going to look at the Vista Cruiser?"

"Well yes, but not when it's so freaking hot. Let the car cool down so I don't burn myself. Your mom made lemonade, you want some?"

Eric didn't know if he was more astonished that Jackie believed she could fix his car or that his dad was forking out big bucks for dinner with his mom! "Um yeah, lemonade sounds great."

Eric was telling an amusing story about his classroom homework assignment when his mom came into the kitchen in a beautiful peach colored dress. She had some sparkling pumps and was just glowing. She did a little pirouette in front of the kitchen table, "Okay, how do I look?"

"Mom, you look great! What did you do to your hair?" Eric asked.

Kitty patted her curls. "Oh, I was Jackie's hair model and another girl's makeup model and oh I feel so pretty!"

Red came into the kitchen and snagged Kitty around the waist, "Don't tell my wife, but I'm taking this little gal out to dinner." He winked a big theatrical wink at the two sitting around the table. Eric laughed, "Mom looks pretty foxy too!"

Kitty swatted Red's hands. "Oh you big lug, let's go. You kids have a good evening and Jackie, thank you for my hair." She kissed Jackie and Eric on the tops of their heads and giggled as she went out the door.

xXx

Jackie pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed a tarp from the garage and a flashlight. Red's tool chest was sitting within reach. She lowered herself to the driveway and shimmied under the Cruiser.

The leak was easily apparent. It was a simple hole in the oil pan. "Eric, get down here."

"Umm…do you think that's such a great idea? I'm not great with tools. I hardly ever help Red." Eric's voice rose an octave.

From under the car, Jackie said, "Oh yeah, this is a really good idea." She saw Eric fall to his knees and look under the car. "It's pretty dirty under there." He said hesitantly.

Jackie aimed the flashlight in his face, "Get under here or I won't fix it." She threatened lightly. Eric eased his body between the wheels and found it was a tight fit. "Okay, I think I might be feeling a little claustrophobic so tell me what I'm looking at."

Jackie pointed to a tiny hole dripping a miniscule drop of oil. "You probably ran over a big rock or something. Hand me a bolt out of that tool box and I'll fix it right up."

Eric reached for anything his fingers could touch and handed Jackie a bolt which she promptly screwed into the hole and fixed the leak. "Ta-da. No more leak. She looked over at Eric with a smile. "You have anything else you need fixed?"

_Besides my heart?_ "Well, maybe you can look at my apartment and give me some pointers…" _Say yes!_

Jackie grinned, "Well…you'll probably have to supply dinner but I can work some Jackie Magic on your apartment."

Eric wiped a spot of oil from her cheek. "Okay grease monkey, you have a deal."

xXx


	13. Chapter 13 Turning Old into New Again

**Author Note**_: ….moving the story along with a teeny bit of PG-rated smut….well it's not really smut…but it could be!_

xXx

**Chapter 13** – Turning Old into New Again

xXx

Eric parked in his assigned spot and came around to open the passenger door. "Okay, I've got to warn you, it's small and you're only the second person to be here. Well, Donna was first but only for about 30 seconds."

Jackie was humming with excitement. If there was anything she was good at it was making a room look wonderful. "Oh Eric, I'm sure you're just exaggerating." He unlocked the door and let it swing open. It was dreadfully small.

The studio apartment was actually just one big room which consisted of a bed, a mini table by the tiniest kitchen, a small sofa with coffee table and a dresser. The bathroom was miniscule and was directly across from the closet. Jackie almost felt claustrophobic! "It's a good thing you got this great window." She opened the blinds and could see directly into the neighbor's apartment. _Not so good!_

"Do you like fish?" she asked out of the blue. Eric frowned, "Only fried, why do you ask?" Jackie laughed, "Not what I meant. Come on, we're going to that new discount store on Denham Street. You need some stuff and trust me, you'll love it."

xXx

Three hours later and $25 poorer, Eric had a fantastic apartment. Jackie found some aquarium background which she used to cover the bottom half of his front window. It now looked like he could see under the ocean instead of the neighbor's apartment. She bought him a couple of long narrow mirrors that brought more light into the room and made it look bigger. Eric found a laundry bag that looked like a basketball hoop that stored his laundry and hung over the bathroom door. She put his bed on risers and stowed his shoes and extra books under the bed effectively eliminating his clutter.

She added a couple of soft blue pillows to his oatmeal colored sofa and a wicker chest was purchased to stow his extra blankets, pillows and towels which doubled as a new coffee table. The effect was a much nicer and more relaxing bachelor pad.

Eric looked around amazed at the overall change in such a short time. "You are so good at this."

She smiled, "I know. I thought about interior decorating as a career but I like making people look good. Give me your honest opinion."

Eric jumped up on his bed, the risers making him feel almost like he was on a loft bed. "This is truly wonderful. I was beginning to hate it but now I love it."

Jackie jumped up on the bed satisfied that the risers were going to be solid. "If you plan on staying here for longer than a year, I would recommend painting these walls in a fresh clean color, but it looks nice."

She slid off the bed. "Okay, now you owe me some dinner. I have a feeling it's going to be awhile before your parents get back."

Eric grinned, "I know a place that makes great sandwiches."

xXx

Eric had dropped Jackie back off at his parents home just as they were returning. His mom was giddy and his dad smiling – that was nice to see. He could only tell Jackie goodnight before his mom whisked her inside the kitchen.

Now he was sitting in his refurbished apartment watching Dukes of Hazzard and thinking about his wonderful day. There were only three weeks of summer school left and then he could approach the school board about the possibility of a full time job. His car no longer leaked and dinner with Jackie was pleasant and something he wanted to do more often.

This was the perfect time to make good on his promise to her about patching up the friendship with Fez. Eric looked through his tattered phone book and found a couple of scratched out phone numbers and found that he didn't have a Kenosha number for his old friend. _How did you spell Fez's last name?_ Eric called Kelso.

"Dude, what are you doing tomorrow?" Kelso asked anxiously.

"I don't know yet. I guess it depends on my phone call to Fez."

"What if I told you I could get Fez to come over here?"

"I think that would be great. I'm trying to find out what happened between him and Jackie."

"Dude, it was messed up. Yeah, its better you meet in person than on the phone. Oh, and bring lots of candy and a boob magazine. That way you can get him to talk."

Eric smiled into the phone, "Same old Fez. What time should I come over?"

"Let's shoot for six and I'll have Brooke make some hotdogs or something."

"Okay pal I'll see you tomorrow."

xXx

Fez was a sight for sore eyes! He was wearing black leather pants and a Michael Jackson red leather jacket and it looked great on him. His black hair was slicked back and he moved like a panther – until he saw his old friend. "Eric Forman!" and Fez was running like a monkey towards the brown haired boy.

"How have you been? You brought me candy, yes?"

Eric grinned and pulled out a large bag of M & M's. Fez's eyes glowed with happiness. Brooke came in from the kitchen, "Hey Eric, you're right on time; Michael will be back in a few minutes. He made a beer run."

Eric sat down on the sofa and Fez did the same. "So my old friend, what have you been doing since you decided to stay in Point Place?"

"I'm teaching summer school. I finally got my teaching certificate and crossing my fingers that I'll get a job with the school district in September. How about you?" Eric figured he would just ease into the _Jackie_ part of the conversation.

Fez smiled that broad smile that took up his entire face, "I've been promoted from shampoo boy to simple cuts. I have so many lovely ladies that like my shampoo fingers that it was hard to deny them the pleasure. But then you know how I like hair."

Kelso came back, "Dude! Do the moonwalk for me!" Fez stood up and executed a part shuffle - part walking backwards maneuver that thrilled Kelso.

Eric groaned, "Don't ask him to sing!" Fez laughed and plopped back down on the sofa and took the can of beer that was offered. "I missed you my friends. Kenosha is a great town but the people don't like foreigners."

Kelso grinned, "Yeah, Chicago is like that too. I was glad I got to move back, this is where I grew up. I really miss Eric's basement."

"I have my own apartment now, so no more basement for this guy!" Eric declared.

Fez drank some beer, "What happened to Hyde?"

Kelso volunteered, "W.B. moved him to Milwaukee. He's working for The Man. He must like it because he didn't come back."

Fez looked a little uneasy, "How's Donna?"

Eric merely smiled, "She's fine. We broke up and agreed to remain friends. I saw her a while ago."

"Did she get rid of the blond hair?" Fez needed to know. Eric nodded, "Yep, back to her natural color."

Fez breathed a sigh of relief. "She looked so beautiful in red. Well, in both colors but I liked the red the best."

Kelso decided to put a foot in the water. "So how's Jackie?"

Fez lifted his chin. "Who? Oh…you mean that girl who sleeps with everyone BUT ME?" Eric wanted to say something but needed to see where Kelso was going with this.

"Dude, you know that's not true. I was her first boyfriend and Hyde was her last. You guys weren't meant to be together."

Fez hung his head. "I know. I miss my goddess. All I ever got was a kiss. She wouldn't do anything else with me and I think in the end that's the way it should be."

Kelso knew that Jackie would be upset if she brought up any of the personal info she had shared with him and Brooke so he asked, "Do you hate her?"

"No. I'm ashamed at how I treated her. I was no better than Hyde when I made her cry. I knew what I was saying and the names I was calling her were wrong but Fez has NEEDS and she was right there. What was I supposed to do?"

Eric ventured a guess, "Maybe you were upset because she didn't care about you like you did her?"

Fez drank some more beer and chased it with a handful of M & M's. "Aiiyy….she really only loved me as a friend. I thought I was the perfect man. Well, I am perfect but not for her. But, Fez has a new lady love and she's at my place warming my sheets for tonight!"

Eric didn't know exactly why he was relieved to hear that but he was. "Oh, Fez, I got you another gift." He passed over a brown paper bag and his friend opened it, "Oh….my _other_ favorite magazine! Oh, she's a pretty one too!"

Brooke stepped into the living room. "The chili dogs are ready. Fez, I put some mozzarella on the side just for you." Fez grinned, "Brooke, you are my second favorite lady."

xXx

Kelso and Eric watched Fez drive off. "So do you think it's going to be safe to invite both of them to my next barbeque?" Kelso asked? Eric waved at the little Fiat as it turned the corner, "Not for another month at least."

Kelso tugged on his small gate, "Yeah, I like fireworks but I don't want to make Jackie cry again. Plus Brooke would totally kick my ass if I put the two of them in the same room without talking to her first."

Eric laughed, "Kelso, you're so whipped."

Kelso shook his perfect hair, "Yeah I know…I love it."

xXx

It was still early when Eric left and he didn't want to go straight home so the Vista Cruiser found its natural _cruise control_ and drove to the Forman house. He parked and found the kitchen light was still on. He looked through the glass doors to find Jackie at the kitchen table sharpening some wicked looking utensils. He knocked and she looked up and smiled at him. A few seconds later, she was unlocked the glass doors.

"What brings you by?" she asked as she went back to the table.

Eric looked at the safety razor and scissors and other sharp instruments. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he slid into the green swivel chair.

"I'm taking care of my tools. Have you finally come for your shave?"

Eric was in no hurry to go home, "Sure, why not. My dad said his was great. Just don't cut me."

She smirked, "Just don't talk while I'm cutting. Now sit there and be good while I get my towels ready."

Eric told her about the visit to Kelso's, leaving out that fact that Fez was there, while she heated her water and cut some cucumber slices. She smiled, "Okay, I'm ready. This is a lot like the facial you had, but more dangerous so you have to trust me okay?"

Eric looked at her with glowing eyes, "Completely." Jackie carried over a bowl of hot wet towels and then a bowl of clean rinse water. She tucked a towel around Eric's shirt and quickly wrapped his face with the hot towel.

"I don't look like my dad do I?" he joked. Jackie giggled softly, he did, but she would never tell him. In fact, she felt pretty daring at the moment and thought about giving Eric a _sensual_ shave. He would be the perfect specimen to test on!

Jackie unwrapped one of the thin towels and said, "I'm going to refresh the skin around your eyes. It will feel a little cool…just enjoy it."

Eric did actually. The moist heat from the towels muffled all sound and all he was aware of was her gentle fingers lightly pressing the cucumber to his face. Then she was removing the remaining towels and lathering his cheeks, chin and jaw and it felt so good.

Jackie bent low and said. "I'm going to start the shave so you can't move an inch. I don't want to cut you." Feeling very brave, Jackie straddled his leg and sat on the edge near his knee. The razor started scraping along his cheek and the heat of her body on his leg and the soft fingers on his face magically dissipated every rational thought that flowed through his addled brain.

He heard the razor being rinsed and felt the soft scrape under his jawbone and when the skin was cleared of the shaving cream he felt a pair of warm lips pressing against his throat. He remembered the warning not to move, but she was kissing his throat and he didn't know where the razor was and wanted to grab her face and kiss her back but couldn't.

Jackie rinsed the blade again and shaved a path from his ear to his cheek and then pressed her mouth next to ear. As she leaned forward, Eric could feel the press of her body against his chest and she whispered, "Do you like this?"

Eric groaned softly, did he like this? Oh my god, this was sweet torture! Jackie peeled the cucumber slices from his eyes and pressed a kiss on each lid. "Don't move." She cautioned. Knowing that Eric was distracted by her sensual shave was a thrill. She could feel the pulse in his throat quicken when she leaned forward once more to kiss him there.

Her soft fingers followed the razor as she scraped the tender skin above his top lip and then again under his chin. He heard the razor go back in the rinse water and then her mouth was just barely touching his clean lips. "Do you want me to kiss you?" she asked against his mouth.

Eric didn't care where the razor was anymore, he lifted his knee making her slide forward as he opened his eyes to see the mischievous twinkle in hers. "You better kiss me or cut me or something." He whispered as he used his teeth to nip at her bottom lip. Jackie was going crazy with the sensation his mouth was creating. His hands were cupping her bottom and she felt all the butterflies coming back in full force.

Eric's hands travelled from to her hair where he weaved his fingers in the silky lengths. If only he wasn't sitting in his parent's house and in the kitchen! She broke the kiss and pulled back. "Wow. If only…." She picked up the razor and shaved off the rest of the lather with Eric's gaze following her hands. She smiled and used a clean wet towel to rinse his face.

Holding the hand mirror, Eric examined his freshly shaven face and was impressed. The skin was smooth and she did an excellent job which included the shaving kisses. Jackie ran her palm along his soft skin and smiled. "I think I'll get an A+"

Eric set the mirror down. "Sweetie, you deserve an A++ and I sincerely hope that if you feel the need to _experiment_ again, you'll only use me as a test subject." She looped her arms around his neck. "I know this is awkward for you…being in your parent's kitchen and all…but it makes me feel safe and brave….so if you don't mind…"

"I don't mind one single bit….now if you are interested in taking up body massages…." He teased.

Jackie swatted his arm. "Now you're just being silly. Why did you come by again?" She asked climbing off his lap. Eric realized he was a bit tight in the pants and pushed his chair further under the table. "Oh, it was Saturday night and I wanted to see if you wanted to watch Fantasy Island with me."

She looked at the clock on the wall. "We missed most of it. Sorry."

Eric felt his jaw and chin and could still feel her fingers on his skin. "You know, I really need to go home and take a shower." _A cold one!_ "It's been a long day."

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" she asked.

He smiled, "I would like that a lot." She grinned, "Good, because I'm washing my car and if you're good…I'll wash yours also."

That vision was just too much for Eric to bear. He bid a hasty good night and headed home for a long cold shower!

xXx


	14. Chapter 14 Tongue Tied

**Author Note: **_….Eric shouldn't be thinking like this…or Jackie!_

xXx

**Chapter 14** – Tongue Tied

xXx

"…_I'm washing my car and if you're good…I'll wash yours also."_

xXx

Eric was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. Did Jackie have any idea that she was slowly killing him? Did she know that he also loved every minute of it? Having a girl washing a guy's car was a fantasy come true. He hoped she would wear that tiny little blue tank top and maybe he could help get it wet…._Mental slap to the head! _

She felt safe and brave and Jackie was setting the stage for this little intimate relationship they were building. Eric could understand her need for safety when he considered her last boyfriend was Mr. Zen who was inexplicably cruel to her in the end and then Fez treating her like she was only there for his _needs_.

But man, he had her in his lap! And she felt so good pressing against his chest…and damn all this had to be happening in his parent's kitchen. Eric sighed, he felt like a hormone driven teenager all over again. But this time….he wouldn't be the wimp.

He never really told Donna that when she belittled him or called him her "cute little twitchy boyfriend" it wasn't adorable or sweet but rather demeaning. Then add that to the fact that she was physically stronger than most of the basement guys for a long time.

It was just nice to have a _girly_ girl interested in him. He never would have pegged Jackie Burkhart as someone that would thrill him like this but he learned to never question his future. It was being written or rewritten all the time.

xXx

Three soapy buckets and three clean cars later, Eric was exhausted. His idea of fun in the sun with Jackie was dashed when Red Forman took charge of the hose. "I won't have you dumbasses wasting my water when I have to pay for it. You soap it up and I'll rinse."

Jackie smirked at Eric's shocked expression. It seemed like every single time Eric got near the windshield, Red would douse him with the hose. Jackie giggled and he found he was both surprised and warmed at the sound but still threw his soapy sponge at her.

The soapy fight ensued until Red drenched them both and muttered something about getting a cold beer and they better make sure the windshields weren't streaked. The patio doors slid shut behind his dad and Eric looked at his sopping wet friend with the wonderful wet tee-shirt and no longer regretted the hosing down.

Jackie saw his eyes darkening as his hand clasped around her arm, pulling her to the little side yard. His hand slipped down to her fingers entangling themselves between hers. She looked to make sure they weren't seen from the kitchen and reached up a hand pulling his head down to hers. "If you don't kiss me now, you won't get the chance."

Both of her hands framed his face and she pressed a hot wet kiss over his lips and he felt that familiar punch-in-the-gut feeling that he remembered from weeks ago or was it just hours? He didn't care, he just wanted more. Her wet hair was steamy in the hot sun and that exotic perfume she wore just tantalized him and he could imagine his hands reaching under this wet tee-shirt and pulling it over her head and oh my god, he was acting like a horn dog again!

"You are killing me." He groaned into her neck.

He could hear a smile in her voice. "I know…isn't it great?" Jackie heard the glass door slide open again and quickly jumped back. "Hey Mrs. Forman, do you have any more of that lemonade?"

Kitty had a mother's suspicious look on her face…something just happened and she missed it, but she could tell by the guilty look on Eric's face that she wouldn't have approved!

"Sure honey, let me get it, you are soaking wet. Did Red hose you down like that? I'm sure he gave you the windshield speech."

Jackie grinned, "Yes and yes." She looked back at Eric who was running a hand over his face. This girl made him feel like a tongue tied teenager all over again! This was the stuff he wished he had more of _before_ he went to Africa. He watched Jackie drying his dad's car and would have helped, but it was more fun seeing a girl stretching and rubbing the metal. He groaned inwardly, _rubbing the metal_….why did that vision have to pop in his mind!

"Here you go ice cold lemonade!" Kitty said happily. "Oh Eric, don't make Jackie do all the work. Go help dry your dad's car before his has a fit." Jackie had moved around to the other side of the car and he couldn't see her anymore. He grabbed a towel and waited for his mom to disappear.

Jackie was sitting in the shade of the Vista Cruiser, her towel on the driveway, her legs stretched out in front of her. "What took you so long?" she teased. Eric looked at her warily, "What are you doing?"

She patted the ground beside her. "Sit a spell. It's a _hot_ day. Don't you think so?"

Eric set his towel on the shaded concrete and leaned against the car. "Just close your eyes Eric. Close your eyes and tell me what you hear."

Eric shut his eyes and at first felt the waves of steam rising from the wet ground and if he really listened he could hear distant traffic noises, his mom was washing dishes and he could hear the "pop" of Red's beer as it was opened in the kitchen. Jackie's hand reached over and covered his.

"Can you hear the beating of your heart?" she asked is a soft voice. He could and it was pounding. Her small hand was soft and felt wonderful in his larger one. There was a bit of bliss in just sitting quietly in the summer shade without feeling the need to make conversation. It was intimate and refreshing at the same time.

He squeezed her fingers. "So why are we hiding from Red?"

She giggled, "He wanted the garage cleaned out and I didn't have a good excuse."

Eric laughed. "So you used the disappearing behind the car trick. I can tell you from experience it only works once. Try it twice and he'll bring out the hose again."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling at her and she could feel a shiver run down her spine to her toes. "I guess we need to find someplace to go…shouldn't we?"

Eric grinned. "I guess we should. I'll go get my car keys, you ditch the towels!"

xXx

Eric was loving summer. He had one week of summer school left and then two weeks of vacation before the new school year began. Every evening, he was spending hours with Jackie at the Forman's or at Kelso's. He was filling his life with all the experiences he had been missing. There were no more circles with meaningless conversations, instead there was fun and laughter and he went to bed at night with a smile on his face. He went to bed and dreamt about Jackie.

xXx

Jackie was helping Brooke make the potato salad. Brooke had the burgers prepped and sat down at the table. "Honey, it's supposed to be a surprise from the guys but I want to let you know so you won't be shocked."

Jackie looked up from adding the chopped boiled eggs. "Why would I be shocked?"

Brooke sighed. "They invited Fez."

Jackie's eyes grew big. "I didn't know."

"I know. He was here a few weeks ago and he was terribly sorry for how you guys parted. He's got a new girlfriend but I think he misses the gang. Unless you're good with it, he won't feel comfortable coming over."

Jackie stirred the salad. "We parted very badly."

"I know and if you don't want him here let me know and I'll call him."

Jackie pursed her lips. "No, I've moved on and it's good that he found someone for himself."

Brooke smirked, "Speaking about moving on….you and Eric? Don't even bother trying to hide it. I've seen all the gooey eyes and secret glances. You guys are the world's worst flirts."

Jackie laughed, "I know! But Brooke, it's so romantic. I just wish I had met him before Donna ripped him to shreds. We haven't done anything yet but it's all so dreamy and wonderful and he gives me butterflies and …."

"Oh stop before you run out of adjectives." Brooke laughed. "So it's okay that Fez brings his girlfriend."

The brunette smiled. "Yes. I will be pleasant and polite. He was always a good friend. He's just not my kind of boyfriend material." Brooke took the salad bowl and put it in the fridge. "Good, I don't want no hair pulling or name calling." She teased.

xXx

Eric pulled up behind Jackie's car and smiled knowing that she was already here. He had Jackie on his mind all morning long and couldn't stop obsessing about her. He pulled the beer and chips from the back of his car and walked up the driveway.

She was alone in the kitchen and he set the brown paper bag on the counter and pretended to cough. When she saw him and her eyes lit up, Eric couldn't help but feel like he was extraordinary. Jackie looked around the kitchen door and seeing Brooke in the living room, motioned for Eric to follow her to the pantry.

Eric grinned and quickly crossed the kitchen to close the pantry door behind him. "Are we going to make out in the pantry?"

It was dark but she could see he was smiling, "As a matter of fact we are. I hope you didn't have any other plans."

Eric's eyes were drawn to her lips and he wanted to kiss her until she was breathless. Jackie's hands travelled to his hair, twisting brown tufts between her fingers as she pulled his head down towards her mouth. Eric loved these little stolen kisses. He put his hands on her waist and touched the soft skin of her belly delighting in the shiver he gave her.

"You taste good, what are you wearing?" he smiled.

She laughed softly, "Oh, its toffee lip gloss. You want some more?"

Eric pretended to growl and licked the toffee from her upper lip and then the door was pulled open. "Yeah, I knew I would find you guys making out in here." Brooke had busted them. "We have company coming and beside, Michael and I have already _did it_ in there."

Jackie had an "ew" expression on her face that made Eric laugh. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "We're sorry Brooke, and we'll be better guests."

Brooke crossed her arms, "Yeah…right - like I really believe you two. Get your buns outside, Michael is starting the grill. Fez and Tammy are on the way."

Eric looked at Jackie realizing he didn't tell her about Fez coming to the barbeque. She smiled, "its okay. I already know. I promise to be nice." Eric kissed her nose. "That's why you're my special girl"

Eric followed Jackie down the back steps. "So what is a special girl?" He squeezed her waist. "Someone I think I'm falling in love with.

xXx


	15. Chapter 15 Suprise!

**Author Note: **_….short chapter as the cookout continues…..and ends with a surprise… _

xXx

**Chapter 15** – Surprise!

xXx

"…_So what is a special girl?" _

"…_Someone I think I'm falling in love with…"_

xXx

Bliss. That's what she was feeling. The flowers in Brooke's garden seemed more colorful, the grass smelled sweeter and Michael looked extraordinarily handsome today. She felt as buoyant as a balloon tethered to earth by Eric's hand covering hers. She smiled at him and loved the look in his eyes. Bliss.

Jackie and Eric sat in patio chairs next to each other when Brooke announced that the guest of honor had finally arrived. Eric stood up, and shook Fez's hand has he came out of the kitchen.

"This is Tammy, she is my girlfriend." Fez smiled, "This is Michael Kelso, Eric Forman and…." And he paused just slightly before continuing, "This is Jackie Burkhart."

Jackie smiled and waved, "Nice to meet you." Everyone but Tammy was aware of the thick tension in the air. "You're looking healthy Fez." Eric sat down and Fez did the same.

Tammy looked at the strangers and decided to focus her first question on Eric, "What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher. Well, I plan on being a real school teacher. Right now school's out but I'm hoping to get picked up again in September. What do you do?"

Tammy pushed her short blonde curls behind her ears. "I work at The Candy Palace." Michael snorted back a laugh and Jackie bit back a smile. "I met Fez over the gumball machine." She said smiling at Fez.

Brooke came out with fresh beer and drinks. "Okay…so everyone has met everyone. I'm going to put on some music. Chips anyone?"

Tammy looked at Jackie. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a student." Jackie replied.

Tammy appeared to digest this. "My, you look a little old for high school. Is Eric your teacher?" Jackie looked at her quizzically. Was this a backhanded compliment or was the girl dense? It was best to give her the benefit of the doubt. She must be dense.

Tammy turned to Kelso. "I've heard of you Kelso, but what do you do?"

Kelso brandished his spatula like it was a sword,"I work for a private security firm. I used to work for the Playboy Club…wasn't the best job for me so now I've got a good one. Oh and I have an AWESOME baby girl!"

Introductions were made and Brooke was the consummate hostess keeping the conversation moving along. The burgers were great and the music was wonderful and Jackie just felt like she was wrapped up in a cocoon of happiness. Eric was still flirting with her and her little Burkhart heart was so warm and she was happier than she could ever remember feeling.

The sun was setting and Jackie recalled having a decent conversation with her old friend but her attention was solely on Eric. She was acutely aware of his scent, his actions…when he looked at her. If she was a bottle of champagne, all she needed was someone to pop the cork and she would just bubble out with happiness.

Fez and Tammy were standing and suddenly they were hugging her and she was waving goodbye but all that mattered was Eric was standing beside her. Each time his shoulder brushed hers, her heart would flutter. When Michael and Brooke went into the kitchen Eric gave her a long awaited kiss.

He gathered her in his arms and tucked her hair behind her ears and looked in those huge eyes. "I am so glad that I have you." He said softly. "I wish I had known earlier that just being with you would make me this happy." He slanted his head and kissed her with a long drawn out lazy kind of kiss that made her breath hitch and her knees weak. She clung to him and gave back just as good as she got. His heart was pounding against his chest and she leaned into the kiss pressing against him as close as she could and he was in ecstasy.

"Again? What is it with you two?" Brooke stood there with her hands on her hips. "Get a room or break it up." She teased. Jackie let go of Eric's shoulder her face a light pink. "God Brooke, you have to go and ruin all my fun!"

Eric laughed and linked arms with both girls, "Let's go inside shall we? If we don't, Kelso will come looking for us."

xXx

Jackie parked at the curb while Eric parked in his assigned spot. This would be the first time she spent time in his apartment and she was naturally anxious. Eric unlocked the door and invited her in. The decorations were still there and she smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Well, it looks better clean than messy and my mom threatened to come for a visit…."

Jackie laughed and sat on the little sofa. "So it's Love Boat followed by Mr. Roarke?"

Eric pulled some cold drinks from the refrigerator. "Yes, and then you'll be home before curfew. Why did Red give you a curfew anyways?"

She grinned, "Because I was roaming the streets on a rainy night last spring and some nice young man took me in."

Eric sat down and put an arm around her shoulders. "Best mistake I ever made." He quipped.

Jackie swatted his arm. "I love being around your parents. I don't think your mom was real happy at first but she's great now."

"I think it's because you're a girl and I tend to hang out more often now. It's a win/win for her. Actually, it's good for me too."

"In what way?" she asked. Eric grinned and pulled her onto his lap. "I got you. Oh, and now my awesome apartment is a babe magnet. Let's make out." He growled playfully and nipped at the soft skin of her throat.

She laughed and pushed at his face. "Not fair, I didn't see that coming."

Eric lowered her to the sofa, "Then you certainly weren't expecting this."

His mouth crushed her lips and she was ready. She knew the minute she stepped through the door that the chaste kisses were over. She knew that they were dangerously close to….whatever the next proper step was. Eric's hand slipped under her blouse and he touched her everywhere but _there_. She squirmed under his kisses and her heart beat so fast she thought she was going to pass out. His hand slid over her hip and down her thigh and he watched her bite her lip. He wanted her and the little noises she was making were just killing him.

Jackie was struggling to unbutton his shirt and he helped her out. He liked looking at her with her dark hair spilling all over his sofa and her pink swollen lips smiling at him. Her large eyes were dark with want for him. It was a huge ego boost.

He pulled Jackie up for another kiss and a banging at the door startled him.

"Shit." _That better not be his mother!_ "Let me see if it's that guy from upstairs. He likes to complain that my TV's too loud."

Jackie sat up and tugged on her blouse. "But we just got here." Eric smiled at her from the door, "I know but he loves to complain." Eric opened the door and Jackie heard, "Donna!"

Eric quickly stepped outside and pulled the door behind him. She had curled her hair and she was smiling. "Hey…Eric…. So…the last time I was here…I was kind of drunk."

Eric exhaled. "Yeah…I remember."

"Well, I'm here now. My plane had an emergency stop in Kenosha so I have a couple of hours to kill….are you going to invite me in?"

Eric crossed his arms and looked at her. She didn't look overly glad to see him and what was he? Just some time to kill until her plane took off?

"Donna, you are my friend. We're friends right?"

Donna stepped closer. "Very good friends…I miss you. I miss being with you."

Eric held up a hand. "That's great, but I'm not a guy you can just screw around with and come running back to. You made it perfectly clear that we are living our own lives now."

She touched his arm. "Maybe I was wrong. I've been wrong before. Eric, it's us. We always do this song and dance. Let me come inside and make it up to you."

"No Donna, I think you should go. Visit your dad…have a good time. Call me when you get back and we'll talk."

Donna realized she was talking to a dead end. "Okay, I expected this. Can I use your phone to call a taxi?"

xXx


	16. Chapter 16 Hold Your Breath

**Author Note: **_…does Donna know that Eric's not alone in the apartment? Let's continue….._

xXx

**Chapter 16** – Hold Your Breath

xXx

"…_Can I use your phone to call a taxi?"_

xXx

Eric's first thought was, "_Jackie's in there and knows Donna's out here_." But he wasn't going to let Donna threaten his promising relationship with a tiny brunette. She could use the phone and leave.

"Just call for a cab and then you have to go."

Donna sensed something was off. "Okay. I'll just use your telephone. Jeez, you act like it's an inconvenience." She pushed past Eric and walked into the apartment. "Where's your phone?"

_Where was Jackie?_ Eric pointed to the telephone by the sofa. He looked around and it seemed like she had vanished into thin air. Donna called Information and asked for a taxi number. She wrote the cab number on a notepad and hung up.

She quickly dialed the company and gave them the address. "Thank you." She said to the party on the other end. To Eric, she said, "They'll be here in ten minutes. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Eric noticed that the bathroom door was shut and he figured out that was where Jackie had disappeared to. "Let's wait outside, it's a nice evening."

Jackie heard the front door close and she breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready for a Donna confrontation and she heard the entire conversation from the other side of the door.

She walked to the door and leaned against it knowing Eric was probably doing the same thing on the other side. This had been such a perfect day and evening and now it was ruined. Yeah, she should have stood up to the lumberjack for treating Eric so badly…but Eric was holding his own and she was proud of him! Still, she gathered up her keys and handbag that she had stashed under the bed. She needed to go back to the Forman's and come back another day. The moment was lost.

"So…you're working as a teacher."

"I'm surprised you remember. "He said coolly. "Wait, that was rude of me…I'm not drunk! Yes, I'm a teacher and I'm on my own. I'm happy."

She looked at his familiar face. "But you're not happy with me."

Eric looked past her shoulder. "It's like you said, we do this song and dance…we break up or make up. It should be one or the other don't you think? I think a clean break is for the best and we can still be friends."

Donna clearly wasn't expecting that. "I see. So there won't be an Eric Forman waiting for me in 1984… will there."

He replied softly, "No there won't. I would like to see your graduation because I think you're going to do great work…but us? It's not happening. Hey, there's your cab."

The front door opened and Eric was so glad that Jackie was on the other side. She opened her arms and he was enveloped in a much needed hug. "I was cruel and I tried not to be cruel but it was necessary."

"She needed to hear it from you." Jackie murmured against his hair. "I was listening and you weren't cruel. You were honest." Eric hugged her tightly, "I didn't want to lose you."

That just endeared him to her even more. "Eric, you are too sweet sometimes." She took his hand and led him to the sofa. "What you just did was so brave and I'm proud of you. It took a lot of courage to speak your mind and not hurt her feelings at the same time. She's lucky you still want to be friends with her."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you feel that way too." _When would his hands stop shaking?_

"You do know she's going to come back. She's a girl and you rejected her."

"I figured that may happen but Jackie, I would rather have you with me than hiding in the bathroom, okay?"

She blushed. "I should have been out here to kick her ass, but well….we were just making out and I panicked. You're right; I should have been standing up for you."

Eric kissed her on the forehead. "I know this was a mood killer, but would you mind just hanging out for a little while longer? I don't want to be alone right now."

Jackie smiled, "Just don't let Mr. Forman catch me coming in late so if Mr. Roarke shows up, I gotta go!"

xXx

Eric spent the night alone and thought about all the emotional highs and lows he experienced that day. He told Jackie he was falling in love with her. Was it too soon to say that? Would he eventually scare her away? He didn't have that much experience in relationships but everything with the little cheerleader just seemed so easy. Was that natural?

Across town, Jackie was thinking the same thing while looking at the moonlight on the ceiling. _"I wish I had known earlier that just being with you would make me this happy. _How romantic was that! She hugged herself and smiled. This infatuation with Eric was so much healthier than the _love_ she thought she had for Michael and mistakenly Steven. Those were guys who cheated on her and made her feel bad about herself. This wasn't happening with Eric. He was upfront and didn't hide his feelings…he was honest and this was something Jackie wasn't used to. She loved being adored like this! She closed her eyes and dreamed about Eric.

xXx

"Jackie, honey…would you mind running to the store for me?" Kitty asked as she passed a plate of scrambled eggs. Jackie smiled. "No problem, what did you need?"

"Well, now that you ask, it's a couple of stores. I have some film that was developed at the pharmacy and then Red's suit is ready at the cleaners. I really appreciate you picking them up for me."

Jackie smiled, "I don't mind at all. When does the cleaner open up?"

"Around noon I think. I'll call and find out. What are your plans for today sweetie?"

"I was going to work on my Dragon Lady nails again. I almost have the whole hand but it's difficult. So it's okay if I just hang around today?"

Kitty looked at Red who merely rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's perfectly fine. Take your time with the errands." She gave Jackie an exaggerated wink. "I need to have Red help me with some chores."

Red snorted and went back to reading his Sunday paper. Jackie grinned. "Just let me know when I have to go." She quickly finished breakfast and rinsed her plate before running upstairs.

Kitty giggled, "Oh Red, it will be fun! We haven't done this in a long time."

xXx

Jackie came in carrying the blue suit on a plastic wrapped wire hanger. Kitty looked surprised to see she was back already. "My, you are quick. Let me have the suit. Just put the pictures over there."

Jackie set the photo envelope on the counter top. "That Mr. Watkins at the dry cleaners was disappointed that you weren't there to personally pick this up."

Kitty tsked. "He's a little sweet on me and I don't want to make Red jealous. You know how he gets."

Jackie smirked, "Yeah, he'll pull out his big boots and …."

"…and nothing young lady, now I have something I want to show you but I have to cover your eyes." Kitty wrapped a scarf around Jackie's head and pushed her towards the living room door. "Did you rearrange the furniture? I had some good ideas of where to put the sofa.

Kitty pulled off the scarf just as the room erupted into a giant, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jackie gasped. A surprise party for her 21st birthday – she thought no one would remember. Brooke was holding Betsy and singing while Eric and Kelso were holding Fez back from the birthday cake. Red was sitting in his pea green chair holding wrapped presents on his lap.

Kitty was buzzing with excitement. "Happy Birthday sweetie, are you surprised?" Jackie looked around at all the smiling faces – it was almost like old times with cake! She hugged Mrs. Forman and swallowed the lump in her throat. "You are the best mom I never had." She whispered.

Kitty choked up a little and said, "Okay everybody, let's have some cake and ice cream!"

Red traded the presents for baby Betsy and seemed happier for it. Jackie naturally gravitated towards Eric. "Did you know about this?"

He smirked, "For about a week. Mom wanted it to be a surprise and well, Kelso thought it would be good to bring Fez back to the group." Jackie grinned, "Oh, a weekend of Fez…I would rather have a weekend of you." She tweaked his nose and set off to look at her presents.

xXx

Red and Kitty had given Jackie new seat covers for her car with Red's explanation of, "That leather can get too hot in the sun and you don't want to burn yourself." Brooke and Kelso had given her a pair of boots she had been looking at for ages. Eric had given her a slim silver bracelet while Fez gave her a nice card. She thanked everyone and watched as they drove off.

Leaning against Eric's chest she said, "This was so nice. I guess I thought no one would remember I was turning 21. Oh! Now I can get into real places like bars and casinos! I can go to Atlantic City!" She turned in his arms and hugged him.

Eric looked down the driveway at the tail lights of Kelso's car disappearing down the street. He smiled at the success of the small party and then became distracted as Jackie's small hands were resting over his chest and her fingers were inching just inside his shirt. Did she know that she was driving him crazy? His hands were trembling at her sides, "I can't stop thinking about you." She whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat as Eric pulled her up towards him. He nipped at her lip. "You are a tiny little witch just casting a spell on me…" He gave her a fierce kiss and pulled away abruptly. "If we spend too much time out her, Red or my mom will come break up the party.

Jackie licked her lips and sighed, "You're right. Let's help clean up and maybe we can watch CHiP's until your dad goes to bed." Eric grinned, "Don't hold your breath!"

xXx


	17. Chapter 17 Trustworthy

**Author Note: **_….this is a test Eric, only a test…._

**xXx**

**Chapter 17** – Trustworthy

xXx

Jackie was studying at the kitchen table and Kitty was cooking dinner. Red was reading his newspaper and drinking a beer when the glass door slid open.

Eric entered with a huge grin on his face. He was holding a letter in his hand. "Go ahead, ask me."

Kitty looked at Red as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Okay honey…what's in the letter?"

Jackie and Red looked up. Eric proudly pulled the letter from the envelope. "I have more than enough credits and my teaching certification just got me a job with the Point Place Elementary School District. I will be working a real job when classes start in September!"

Red put his newspaper down. "Son, I'm very proud of you. This is a very un-dumbass job for a change."

Kitty kissed her sons cheek, "Oh Eric that is so wonderful. I have to call Aunt Paula! What will you be doing?" Eric sat down at the table and Jackie snagged the envelope from his hands.

"Well, for the first semester, I'll be shadowing a third or fourth grade teacher."

Red frowned, "Is that like stalking or something?"

Eric laughed, "No, more like a paid teacher's aide so I can learn how the elementary system works. It's kind of like on-the-job-training. After Christmas, I'll get my own classroom and students."

Jackie smiled and wanted to kiss him but bit her lip. "You did good Forman. This is perfect for you. Those kids are going to love you."

Eric knew what she meant and smiled back. Kitty declared, "Well, I think this calls for a celebration dinner and this time Jackie comes with us! Red, go change clothes - I can cook spaghetti anytime. It's not every day my son becomes the best darn tootin' elementary school teacher in all of Point Place!"

xXx

Red grumbled good naturedly about spending money at a restaurant but he was having steak and not spaghetti so it wasn't really a hardship. He just didn't want his son to think he was getting emotional or overly proud.

Jackie came to the startling realization. "I can legally have wine now!"

Kitty's eyes got big. "Yes she can! Red, we need some wine over her. Get that waitress back."

Red Forman rolled his eyes, "Jeez, Kitty. We have wine at home. I can't have the two of you schnockered at the same time!"

Kitty leaned across the table, "Jackie honey, I'll introduce you to the differences between white and red wine." Kitty looked at her husband, "For cooking. That's all - using wine for cooking."

Red glowered, "No more booze talk. Here comes my steak."

xXx

Eric was forced to say goodnight in the driveway. The dinner lasted longer than he thought and Kitty was trying to hurry Jackie into the house. Jackie waved and smiled, "Do you think your mom suspects something is going on between us?"

Eric grinned, "Maybe, but she's not saying anything. Besides, I think she likes the idea. Oh, I had something made for you. Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Jackie loved surprises and eagerly held out her hand. Eric pressed the gift into her palm. "It's a key to my apartment. I want you to come over anytime or if you need privacy or if mom has too much wine….while cooking."

Jackie giggled. "I mean, she REALLY likes her wine." Her fingers closed over the key. "So….maybe after I get out of class tomorrow, I could stop by."

Eric kissed her lips. "Yeah."

She looped her arms around his neck. "And maybe if I didn't want to come back and do homework right away…I could stay and make dinner…"

Eric pushed her dark hair away from her face and kissed her jaw, "Now you're thinking."

She shivered when his mouth pressed against her throat. "I – I could…oh, that feels nice…I could maybe stay….oh!" Eric nipped her ear and laughed softly, "You could what?"

She swatted his hand, "Now I forgot. So _maybe_ I'll stop by tomorrow."

Eric looked down into her colored eyes, "Maybe…you could tell my folks that you're spending the night at Kelso's…."

Her eyes widened at his suggestion. "Maybe…you're rushing me a little bit?"

"Maybe we could just spend the night." he teased. "I didn't say anything about sex."

"Eric!" she gasped. "You are such a pig." He laughed and kissed her mouth again. "I wasn't thinking about anything but sleeping with you."

She looked at him warily. "I don't know if you're _that_ trustworthy…yet." Eric crushed her in a hug. "Sweetie, I'm going to be a school teacher. I better be trustworthy! Kiss me goodbye before mom comes back!"

xXx

Jackie slept with the apartment key under her pillow and dreamed about being held in Eric's arms. Eric dreamt about getting a bigger apartment and moving Jackie in with him. He had big dreams and finally a girl that supported him. His life was so good and he knew that he was moving up in the world – he wished everyone had this same feeling of joy.

He spent the rest of that Friday preparing for Monday's Orientation. Summer vacation was almost officially over and in a few days, classes would start. This was a great summer and it marked a turning point in his life. He came back from Africa thinking life was a mistake and a dark rainy night changed his life. He was still smiling when a key was inserted into his locked door and the door pushed open.

Jackie was standing at the threshold in her class smock holding an overnight bag. "I brought my toothbrush and some shampoo."

Eric laughed and strode across the room to gather her up in a huge hug. "You are amazing." He laughed. She dropped the bag and hugged him back. "I just have to warn you that I'm a terrible cook."

He set her back on her feet. "That's okay because I am too. But you know what? I'm great at having take-out delivered."

xXx

Jackie had spent the evening with him going over all the materials the school board mailed. "Did you know you have to get re-vaccinated?"

Eric's head shot up. "What? No! I got all my shots before I went to Africa."

Jackie looked up from the pamphlet. "Well it says here that you might need a booster shots for Diphtheria, Tetanus, Hepatitis, Influenza, Measles and a bunch of others. You might want to check with your mom on this stuff."

"Oh man, I hate needles." He groaned. Jackie laughed, "Come on, you don't want to miss a week of work because some little kid coughed and gave you the flu, do you?"

He made a goofy face, "No student will be allowed to cough in my classroom."

Jackie must have discovered another gem, "Oh! You're going to get trained on office equipment. Remember how good the purple ditto machine ink used to smell?"

He grinned. "That was the best part about taking tests. Fresh ink. Hey, our pizza should be getting here soon."

"Oh, I need to call your mom." Jackie pushed her chair back under the table and hurried to make the phone call.

"Hello Mrs. Forman. Oh, class was great. I'm spending the night at Brooke's. I'll see you tomorrow." Jackie hung up the phone and dialed another number. "Brooke, if Mrs. Forman calls, I'm spending the night at your house."

Eric smiled at the one-sided conversation.

"No, I'm not giving you details. Okay, maybe later…just cover for me okay? Thanks!"

xXx

Jackie grabbed her overnight bag. "Okay, I will only watch Dukes of Hazzard if you agree to watch Dallas." She waved her toothbrush to make a point. "If you're going to be looking at girls with long legs, then I get to look at diamonds and gorgeous dresses."

Eric smiled. "That's a deal. Now hurry up or we'll miss seeing the General Lee flying through the air!"

Jackie laughed and closed the bathroom door behind her. She was scared to death! She looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror and her face looked white. She kept telling herself she was only sleeping with Eric. Not _sleeping_. Just snoozing, catching some zzzz's, and resting her eyes. _What if he expects more?_ He won't – he's a good guy and he pretty much promised. _What about the birth control talk?_ That should be coming up soon. Did other girls freak out about stuff like this?

She brushed her teeth and put on the Spiderman pajamas. Trust him Jackie_. It's Eric and you love him_. I do! _I love Eric Forman_! She smiled at herself in the mirror. What a revelation to make in a bathroom!

Eric pulled the covers back on the bed and plumped up the pillows. What if she got too warm? Maybe he should change the blankets. Did she snore in her sleep? Did he? Did they need to talk about future sleepovers? Did she have a pharmacy kind of request or should they have that talk now? _No, just let it evolve Eric. _ Everything is unfolding just like it should. _You love her_. Don't rush it. He smiled. He really did love that girl!

Eric had turned off the lights and climbed in the bed so he could lie on the side nearest the wall. Jackie came out of the bathroom wearing his pajamas and couldn't have looked sexier if she had worn a negligee. "Get your bad self in here." He teased. She dropped her bag by the sofa and lunged for the bed. "I'm a pillow hog, so just take that as a warning."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her snug against his chest. The flowers of her perfume wafted around his head and he sighed, this was the best feeling ever. She was small and fitted into his body perfectly – just as he imagined she would and life was just perfect.

She was perfect.

xXx


	18. Chapter 18 Commencement

**Author Note**…_.grab something to snack on…it's a long chapter….._

xXx

**Chapter 18** – Commencement

xXx

Sunlight filtered softly through the front window. Eric could hear his upstairs neighbor walking around and some other noises he chose to ignore. Jackie was sleeping soundly in his arms and he was enjoying his moment of bliss. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. This was something he could get used to.

Jackie slowly woke within the warm embrace of two strong arms around her. Eric's breath puffed lightly against her cheek and she smiled. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to find it was after 9:00 and she rarely slept in! She ran her palm along the downy hairs on his forearm, the strong muscles firm under her hand. She followed down his wrists to his long fingers, the tips of her tiny fingers following the ridges of his hand.

The strong fingers slowly closed around her hand as Eric woke up. She smiled as he groaned against her ear. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Jackie laughed softly, "I rarely sleep in so you just got lucky."

"I like to get lucky." He murmured sleepily. Jackie turned in his arms and they banged elbows and knocked knees, but got comfortable despite the awkwardness of their first wake up together.

"Eric, I have a confession to make."

"I'm all ears."

She smiled, "You snore. Never lay on your back. Your mouth falls open and it's like you're sawing logs."

"I do not." He protested then he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, you are so going to regret that Miss Pillow Hog."

She pressed her cheek against his chest. "Hey, I warned you. Now stop talking so I can listen to your heart."

He smiled and stroked her hair as she nuzzled against his chest. Eric kissed her fingers. "I have a confession to make too." _Was this too soon to tell her? _"I love you Jackie, and I'm ready to tell the world."

Her head tilted to the side, her eyes suddenly watering, "I love you too Eric."

He looked at her with those warm green eyes, his voice kind of shaky, "It may seem like this is too fast, but I've known you since you were a horrible sophomore and… well I want a relationship with you."

She smiled happily and dashed away a tear. 'I _was_ horrible and you _were_ skinny and awkward but look at us now. You are the most wonderful….sweetest and caring guy I know and I love you."

Eric hugged her tight and counted his blessings. With a lump in his throat he murmured, "I don't have a plan for the future yet. I just know that I want you in it and I'm not asking for some kind of commitment…we need to decide that on our own. But, I think we have the beginnings of a great relationship."

Jackie kissed his lips. "I feel the same way. I just have to move out of your parent's house first."

"Then we'll just have to make plans for that won't we?" he grinned. _She loved him!_ He was ready to do the happy dance!

The telephone rang startling them both, but Eric kissed her forehead and said, "I've got an answering machine. This will be my first message."

"May the force be with you – leave a message at the beep." The answering machine greeted the caller.

"Eric, it's your mother. Donna was just here and she's coming to your house. What did you say that made her so upset?" Eric could feel Jackie tense up against his body. He kept stroking her hair. "Well…it looks like we're going to be having some company."

Jackie looked up, "Shouldn't I take off? If she's coming over pissed then I don't want to make it worse for you." Eric pressed a kiss to her lips. "No. If you leave it makes it seem as if I was ashamed of you…of us… and I'm not. Plus, you promised to kick her ass."

Jackie giggled. "I can do that but you might have a lot damages and an ambulance bill."

"I totally agree and I think that if we are going to have company, then I need to brush my teeth and make some coffee!" Jackie rolled off the bed and smiled. "Come on, we can brush together."

xXx

Jackie was sitting at the little table drinking coffee in her Spiderman pajamas when there was a loud knocking on the door. Eric stood up and had that fight or flight look on his face. Jackie laughed softly, "Eric, get some pants on. You don't want to answer the door in your boxers. Wait, I'll get it. She might lose some of her momentum if she sees me first." _Or, she'll kick my ass!_

Jackie grinned as Eric hopped on one leg trying to get his jeans on. She opened the front door and saw a very angry Donna Pinciotti standing at the threshold. "Hey, good morning Donna. Want some coffee?"

The red head opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. A brunette midget in Spiderman pajamas stunned her. Then she smiled, "I just made a pot. Do you take it black or with cream and sugar." Jackie left the door open and Donna stood there looking at the little domestic scene and she was flabbergasted.

Eric was buttoning his pants, "Hey Donna, how was Florida. Is your dad doing okay?"

She blinked and looked at the number on the apartment door. Surely, she was not seeing what she was seeing. "You and Jackie….together?"

Jackie smiled, "He charmed me. Come in and sit. I'll bet you had a long flight." Donna's feet were moving her into the apartment and the smell of hot fresh coffee was almost too good to turn down.

"What happened? You guys hate each other." Why couldn't she think clearly? Eric moved behind Jackie's chair and ruffled her hair. "Hey, don't mess my bed head." She turned and swatted Eric's arm.

"Donna, please sit. Let's talk about this like adults." Jackie gestured towards the free chair.

Donna couldn't believe how casual they were acting. Her boyfriend and best friend were sleeping together! The anger she felt on the drive over came flooding back but instead of directing the ire she felt at Eric, Donna slapped Jackie. "You little boyfriend stealing bitch!"

Jackie had been expecting that. She didn't expect that it would sting so much, but she slowly rose from the table and looked Donna in the eyes. "He was yours since high school but you didn't really want him. Don't pretend to now."

The menacing little midget started walking towards Donna; her colored eyes bright with anger. "You didn't want his ring, you didn't want to get married, you used Casey or Randy as a filler boyfriend and all the time you were just waiting for _whoever_ you really wanted. Now, you expect Eric to wait four more years for you to decide if you love him enough to get married? I don't think so."

Donna had backed up against the couch. "You think you know the whole story and you don't." Why did she feel threatened by this short stack of brown hair? "He cheated on me."

Jackie poked a finger at Donna's chest. "With who? He was more faithful than you deserve." Jackie had Donna unbalanced and with a small shove of her hand, Donna tumbled over the back of the couch. Jackie took advantage of the situation. "I don't want to fight you Donna but I will. I love him. I've known him for years and he's kind and decent and more deserving of loving relationship than you were willing to share."

Donna struggled to get up. "I don't want to talk to you, Eric, get the hell over here."

In a kinky kind of way, Eric sort of liked having two girls fight over him but after getting over the initial slap to the face Jackie received, he felt like he should be more of a referee. He quickly moved to the sofa and wrapped his arms around Jackie and pulled her away. "Let me take it from here."

She looked up, the red slap on her face starting to fade a little. "I love you." Eric smiled because he knew she really meant it. "I love you too."

He walked around the front of the sofa to take the chair. Donna was still fuming but at least she was sitting upright. "I came here a couple of weeks ago because I wanted to give us a chance Eric. I made a mistake with Heath. I was confused and I wanted to be reassured that you would be there for me."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at his long time girlfriend and she just didn't stir the same emotions he got from Jackie. He felt friendship towards Donna but nothing romantic and he figured she probably felt the same but her pride was hurt.

"Look Donna, I'll make this easy for you. You and I were never meant to be more than friends. We know too much about each other…it's like Luke and Leia. We're like brother and sister."

"Don't give me any of your Star Wars philosophy. We were _supposed_ to get married and have a family and the white picket fence. You weren't supposed to run off to Africa and change my whole life!"

"Yeah, and Red wasn't supposed to have a heart attack yet you expected me to put you above my family? I couldn't be that selfish. I did the only thing I could do and you even helped me. I saw the school guidance counselor and went to Africa. I came back because I thought it was maybe a dumbass move and wished that you would be waiting for me. What happened to that Donna?"

"I…I had to go to school. You knew that when you broke up with me over a freaking letter!"

"Are we going to rehash this again? Donna, you only want me because I'm handy. I'm your fall back guy when someone else won't work." Eric looked at Jackie as he told Donna. "I'm not going to be your _rebound_ guy."

Jackie smiled tenderly because Eric knew exactly how she felt. He looked at Donna. "Listen, you still have three years of school. You'll probably go through that many more boyfriends and I'm positive you will find your perfect match. It just won't be me."

Donna knew Eric was telling her what she already knew but she wanted to tell him first. She didn't really need Eric, it was just nice knowing he was in her back pocket…and now he was sleeping with Jackie? That was ridiculous! "You and the midget…how long?"

Jackie walked around to the back of Eric's chair. She wanted Donna to know this wasn't some casual affair. Eric leaned forward, "It's been developing for months, years…she's always been my friend. I just didn't realize it."

Jackie smiled and looked at Donna. "Can't we still be friends? We have such a long history and why should we throw it away?"

"Eric…I don't know how to be _just friends_. You were my boyfriend….my fiancé…we had plans."

"Donna, plans change – people change. You changed and for the better. You are going to make the world a better place. Do you honestly want to move back here? You hated this town and I'm not leaving it. But I'll always be your friend."

Donna choked back a sob. It was really happening. This was THE final breakup. He really only wanted to be her friend. She looked at the two of them and the way Eric reached for Jackie's hand was like he used to do with her – years ago. She heard the emotion in their voices when they said, "_I love you" _and she knew both of them well enough to know it was real.

With a last ditch effort, Donna said, "So Eric, what are you going to do when she leaves you for some other guy? It's not like she can only have one boyfriend without latching on to some new one."

He sighed, "Donna…you of all people knows that's not true. You're saying that because you're hurt. I'm sorry but I do love her and if she leaves for someone else, then we weren't meant to be." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "But you know what? The way I feel for her is real. I feel it in my gut and I feel it in my heart. If that's all I get from life, well…I'll take it."

Jackie could feel the butterflies again. That was the most romantic thing she ever heard! Donna's face fell but a look of acceptance replaced the anger. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that and yes I was angry but dammit Eric, what do you always have to be the good guy?"

Eric grinned, "I guess years of riding Red's foot in my ass just made me a good guy." Donna snickered a bit. "Well, yeah, there's that. But don't go thinking I'm happy about this…relationship, because I'm not."

Jackie squeezed Eric's shoulder. "You shouldn't be, it was a shock. It would be natural for you to be upset. I'm just hoping you don't throw the friendship away."

Donna stood up and straightened her clothes. "I have to go; my plane takes off at 10:30. Can I call a cab?"

Eric nodded and with all the dignity she could muster, Donna called the cab company and gave them Eric's address. She looked around the apartment and saw little touches of Jackie Burkhart everywhere and sighed. It was real. It was happening. This was life.

"I'm just going to wait outside. They said there's a cab just down the street."

"Donna, let me wait with you. I'm still your friend." Eric smiled.

Outside the front door Donna looked at the toes of her shoes. "You and Jackie – I never would have thought that one in a million years." Donna looked up. "Eric, we had something special."

He nodded, "Yes we did and I will never forget it." The taxi horn honked and Donna looked at the street. "Well, I'm going to call you in a few months and check on you."

"I'm looking forward to that."

Donna leaned forward and kissed him. This really was goodbye and her heart cried a little bit. "Take care." She whispered and ran off towards her ride. Eric opened the door and walked into the hug he knew would be waiting for him.

"I do love you." He said kissing the pink cheek tenderly. Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you back."

xXx

February 22, 1981

**POINT PLACE BEAUTY & BARBER COLLEGE**

6100 Markess Road

Point Place, WI

_Welcomes you to the graduating class of 1981_

_It's been a class in "shear" pleasure _

Jackie stood on the stage in her mock cap and gown and accepted her diploma and State certification in barbering. The week before graduation she had received a job offer at Stanley's Shaves & Cuts. The Forman family, the Kelso's and Fez sat on folding chairs and applauded when she got her certificate.

The graduating party rented a limousine and had dinner at the famous steak house. Kitty was excited because this was the first graduation she got to attend. Eric and his friends missed out on their senior graduation ceremony due to a "camping trip." She took plenty of pictures and made sure Jackie got her special glass of wine.

Red smiled, he was proud of Jackie. It was nearly a year ago that he tripped on that suitcase full of lingerie and started this whole thing rolling. Now his son was teaching his own class of fourth graders, Steven was succeeding in Milwaukee and Jackie was going to soon be moving out. Finally he and Kitty would have the house all to themselves.

Between appetizers and the main course, Eric asked Jackie to dance. Well, not really dance but to share a private moment. Out of earshot of the family and friends, Eric pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"Eric, what's going on?"

Eric gripped her hands tightly and looked into her bright eyes. "You know I love you right?"

She smiled, "Of course."

Eric took a deep breath and said, "Then maybe you wouldn't mind marrying me?" He pulled a diamond ring from his shirt pocket and slid it on her finger. "I want to be with you forever."

She gasped. This was the last thing she had expected. "Oh!." She didn't even have a word to express how she felt. She captured his face and kissed him excitedly. Eric smiled, "Is that a yes?"

She grinned and jumped up and down. "Yes! Oh yes!" Jackie latched onto him into a hug of epic proportions. "Wait, what's in the envelope?" Eric handed the paper to her. "It's from Donna."

Jackie opened the letter carefully noting the glinting diamond in the restaurants dim lights.

_Dear Eric_

_I know how you work and it's time. If you don't propose to Jackie soon, I will come down and kick your ass. You truly deserve each other and looking forward, I can see where you guys will have a wonderful future together._

_So, get on your knee and propose._

_Love Donna_

"Aww…" Jackie exclaimed. "That is so sweet!" Eric merely smiled and pulled something else from his pocket. "I have another little surprise for you."

She grinned, "Is it better than a diamond ring?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "No…but it's still good." Jackie closed her eyes and held out her hand. Eric pressed the gift into her palm. She opened her eyes and squealed. "You found us an apartment!"

Eric laughed happily and gave her a hug. "Better than that, it's a duplex down the street from Kelso. Now there's no curfew, no Red Forman and I can see you every morning, day and when we go to sleep at night."

Jackie grinned and tapped her chin. "I think I remember something really important. Let me see…Point Place single guy…there's a new Obi-Wan looking for a princess." She winked at him, "You will always be my prince.

The End

**A/N:** Oh my, the author ran out of steam and apologizes for cutting this story short. I thank my regular reviewers and all my new readers. Perhaps I'll write an epilogue later but I think that having the characters achieve their goals and friends reunite was the ending I was looking for.

Special thanks to my new friends at

s1(dot)zetaboards(dot)com/That70sFanFicBoard/index

and importantly thanks again to the following:

**Sharingan no saab**

**DFT **

**nannygirl **

**Jaymartinez**

**Princesakarlita411 **

**DaveDShow **

**TL22 **

**jameron4eva**

**GiaBella83**

**o2bnengland**

IChimpz

BellaJames

OXannaOX

Lixus

Forgetful Love

luvinit

PixieMiehm

AmberOz

Fat ppl are harder to kidnap

Daisyangel

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
